The Love I Once Hated
by Tokashi Yamatatsu
Summary: Each clan has it's own cruel laws. But what happens when a certain girl is chased out of hers and stumbles apon the child she heard was a demon, but ends up loving him more then anything else? Some pairings maybe...
1. Request

Authors note: Ya! I'm finally having a breakthrough idea!! :D XD I'm so excited!! Hope you love!

_Run._

_Just keep running._

_Look back? _

_No, then they'll catch you._

_Just keep running...running..._

Tokashi's feet padded heavily as she tried her hardest to muffle her constant hiccups.

Tears streamed down her face, mixed with some blood..._My__ blood?_

_No...someone elses blood..._

_Grr...stay focused!_

_Carelessness leads to failure..._

Flashback

"Toka-san! Look what I found for you!"

A little girl pranced up to the women.

"Oh, thank you Aiko!" That was very thoughtful of you."

She took the flowers from the young girl's hands, then ruffled her soft, silver hair a bit.

"Toka-san?"

"Yes?"

"Where...where do you come from?"

The teen stopped abruptly, staring at her feet.

"Toka-san? Are you listening to me?"

"I am, Aiko..."

Tokashi trailed off. She had been told not to tell a soul of her clan.

"Can I know! I keep reaaaaalllly good secrets!"

The young child winked, or tried to, up at her.

"Well... If your so good at it, why did you just tell me."

She smiled as Aiko blinked and thought for a moment.

"Oh..."

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine. But Aiko," Tokashi's voice turned stern, making the other female flinch.

"You must never say a word of what I'm about to tell you. You understand?"

Aiko nodded quickly. The women looked around a second, making sure no one was there.

She sat down, motioning for Aiko to do the same.

The child plopped down, looking excitedly at her sister.

"Our clan was made to protect others. I got you as my child-"

"But...Mother said-"

"Mother said I was your sister. I know."

Aiko's happy expression changed drastically to a depressed state.

"You want me to stop."

"...No."

"Well, when we get our child, we pledge an oath that if that person falls in battle, we do as well. So, lets say yooouuu...hmm."

She paused to think of an appropriate way to put it.

"Get..."

"Get killed?"

Aiko answered.

"Ya. If you got killed one day, I would be excpected to be dead next to you. If we don't die while fighting...we must kill ourselves in honor of the child."

"That's not fair? Will...will you die when I die..."

Tokashi nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to...but-"

"Don't! If you have to honor your child then honor my one request!"

Aiko leaned forward, getting quite close to her gaurdian's face.

"When I die...you go on living. If I know I'm to blame for your death, I will never rest peacefully."

Aiko said in a demanding voice. Tokashi was quiet. They stared at one another for some time.

The silence was broken by Tokashi's laughter.

"You shouldn't be thinking of death at such an age! Your only 9!"

Aiko smiled and laughed to.

The two got to there feet and continued to the house. Aiko clutched her hand harder then usual.

"The sun is setting. We should hurry if we don't want trouble with your mother."

Aiko was lifted up onto her shoulders.

With that, Tokashi started to run.

"Mother! Father! Were home!" Aiko sprinted inside, followed by Tokashi. "Mother! Father-"

Aiko's attempts to get there attention were cut short.

Meanwhile, Tokashi rummaged threw the refrigerator. She stopped and waited for Aiko's voice to pierce the quiet surroundings.

No noise. She sighed and held her breath.

_"Come on Aiko...Say something..."_

The teen still heard nothing. Closing the door, Tokashi got to her full height.

Then, a loud THUMP sounded from the next room.

Using her ninja skills, she quickly appeared in the room.

_"But...I could have sworn I heard someone in here?..."_

She thought as only furniture met her vision. "Aiko? You better not be playing with me."

She hollard.

No reply.

Worry rushed over her entire body. "Aiko! AIKO!"

She disappeared and re appeared in each room. But to no avail.

She decided to save her chacra, in case someone was in the house.

As she approached the parents room, thoughts swam through her brain. The cold metal of the knob brought her back.

Tokashi slowly opened the last door.

A scream erupted from her mouth at the sight.

Aiko and her parents covered the floor, blood oozing over there motionless forms.

"AIKO!!"

She felt for a pulse. No pulse.

"Oh please! Aiko! Wake up!" She sniffed and shook the girl.

Only her glazed purple eyes stared back at her, never blinking or moving.

"No. Your just sleeping!!"

_"Of course she's not sleeping! Don't lie to yourself Tokashi!"_

"You...h-have to be sleeping..." Drops formed on the young girls face.

"Aiko...Come b-back to me..." She pulled the dead child into a fierce hug.

_"When I die...you go on living. If I know I'm to blame for your death, I will never rest peacefully."_

Tokashi remembered her child'swords.

"I will...honor your request...Aiko..."

She hiccuped into the girl's cloths.

"I...wan't you...t-to rest peacefully..."

Tokashi laid her back down gently, knowing what she had to do. She ran out at top speed, leaving the family she had known her whole life.

End of flashback

Authors note: You like :D I tried to make the chapter longer, stupid thing wont let me . Oh well. Please tell me your thoughts. Be as harsh as needed.


	2. Little Naruto

Authors note: Heck! I really love this story (haha, You dont know whats coming up next! XP) Please R&R

We stopped last time at the end of Tokashi's flashback...

So here she was, running for her life.

_"The length people will go just to make another happy...amazing..."_

She thought, Aiko's face popping into her head.

"Aiko..."

She cried harder as she also remembered her cold body on the floor of there house.

Those dead eyes...staring at her...

No...she had to keep focused.

Her speed increased as her sharp ears picked up another set of feet running.

Tokashi saw the border of the clan. If she passed that, maybe she would have a chance of escaping her clan's ninja.

She leaped over the imaginary line and jumped into the tree's swiftly.

_"Please let this slow them down a bit."_

She pleaded in her head, hoping the two villages would not trust each other enough to let the others ninja scout out there turf.

Her heart was beating rapidly. Each thump rang in her ears.

She took a quick second to look behind her. Thankfully, no one was there.

_"I need to find a stopping area..." _She noted when her eyes caught her legs trembling.

"But...I need to be more far away then this before I stop..." Tokashi sighed, feeling all the muscles in her body scream in anger as she started again.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Her exhausted feet led her to a small town, far enough away from her village.

As she dragged herself up the empty streets, the lights showed her face.

Her once beautiful blue eyes, now bloodshot and glassy. Her fox ears (Ya! She's neko :D) were bent down, revealing a few cuts and scraped she had received from thorns in the woods.

The lovely red tail, once brushed and cared for daily, was carelessly being dragged across the dirt ground behind her, occasionally being stepped on.

To others, she appeared to be a hunched over lady with a bag tied around her waist, this being her tail.

She looked up happily at an up coming building. "A...A hotel...FINALLY..." She said between her breaths.

Tokashi shoved the door open with a weak burst of power, making her way to the lady at the counter.

"May I help?" She sounded a bit nervous.

"Of course you can help me." She replied, more fierce then she meant it to be.

The women nodded quickly, handing her a key.

"Do you want me to call a-"

Tokashi turned, glaring ferociously at the women.

"Don't...you dare call...anybody.." She growled.

"But ma'a-"

"Did you hear me properly...I said no."

The lady sighed, but did as she was told. She calmly led Tokashi to the elevator, witch took some patience since the teen refused any help from her.

Tokashi eventually got to her room. She flopped onto the soft bed.

"Ugh...I really hope I don't have to do this tomorrow..." She grunted and drifted off.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi's eyes ripped open as her alarm clock went off. She moaned and fumbled to find the off button.

"Stupid piece of junk..." She grunted as she decided to just hit it. Her hand turned into a tight fist. She slammed it onto the

machine and smiled evilly as it was crushed under the force. Tokashi threw her legs over the side of the bed, feeling

for the top of her shoes.

"Where did I put them..." She searched all over the floor.

She sighed dramatically and stood up. Taking her first step, she tripped over her shoes.

Her face was slammed into the floor. "Grrrr..." She forced herself not to scream at the foot wear, knowing others were still sleeping.

Tokashi jerked on the shoes, wishing one of them would rip in half or just explode. "You remember," She growled down at them, "You two are the reasons

I'm having a bad day!" The girl got up and headed out the door. Tokashi bit her bottom lip as a sharp pain shot up her spinal chord.

"Oh sh-" She stopped as a family rushed passed her. _"Pfft...Wheres the fire..."_

The teen thought as she got her tail out from the door frame.

Tokashi walked quietly down the hallway towards the stairs. She just didn't feel like taking the elevator, something might happen to her ears this time.

As she made it to the first floor, the women at the desk greeted her cheerfully. "Good morning. How was your night?"

"Good...But don't ask about my morning." She said grumpily, dropping the key onto the counter. The female turned and headed for the door.

"Ma'am! You forgot to pay!" The women called for her.

"Oh...sorry. Must have slipped my mind."

She walked back to the girl and paid her, then exited the hotel before more people showed up.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi shoved through the crowds of people. For a small town, it sure was loaded.

She stopped at a store and bought a hat. (think of an Akatsuki hat. That's what she got)

She wanted as little people to see her face as possible. Her next stop was to get new cloths. Wearing her normal ones was equivalent to painting a big target on her head.

Her thoughts of Aiko and what she would be doing at the moment kept coming up.

_"Don't worry Aiko," _Tokashi thought inwardly, _"I will honor your dying plea...I promise."_

The girl changed outfits and started off again.

She approached the trees surrounding the tiny village. Tokashi suddenly stopped. The fox eared girl had senced someone.

Her eyes checked the area.

"Who's there." She ordered. No reply. Her tail bristled behind her.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown her way.

She leaped out of it's path and threw her own at the tree it had exited. A shadow jumped out, landing and jumping away in the blink of an eye. Tokashi snarled and

looked around. "Hn. You coward. Show yourself."

"...Fine..." The figure appeared in front of her. She took out a few needles she had gotten ready. "This is what you get for following me!"

She jammed them into his shoulder blade. She noticed he was cradling something in his other arm.

_"A package?"_ Tokashi wondered, taking out a kunai. She approached the man slowly.

He tried to get his own weapon, but stopped as pain exploded from his shoulder. He trembled and gasped.

"I see the poison is taking effect. Tell me who you are, and I might just save your life. You only have a few minutes." The girl smirked down at him.

He dropped the bundle and doubled over in pain. Tokashi lifted up the thing.

"W-...what!!" She gasped as a tiny face stared at her. "A baby!? Why the heck do you have a baby? Where did you get this!"

The man didn't answer, he smiled evilly and stopped moving all at once.

_"Oh well...He deserved to die..." _She told herself, turning her attention back to the blue eyed child. It had soft blond hair and...whisker marks on his cheeks.

"You couldn't be that demon child Aiko's father told us about!...Could you?" She looked a bit closer at his stomack. A seal plastered the soft tissue.

"Yep...Your him. I've heard your nothing but trouble. Just my luck I find you, eh?" She growled at the boy. He giggled and grabbed her finger, witch she had pointed in his face.

"Hey! Let go! I haven't had a good morning!" Tokashi yanked her finger out of his grasp. He gasped and scrunched his face up. Tears formed in his blue eyes. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

He screamed loudly. Tokashi stared in shock as the child flailed and cried in her arms. "No! No, it's ok! Don't cry. Mama's here."

_"Mama!? Who's mama? Tokashi don't get into this mess!" _Her inner (she has an inner to :D!) told her. The child stopped instantly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Tokashi did the same at him. "Mama?" She repeated.

The little boy smiled a second. Then clapped and laughed louder then before.

Tokashi sighed.

_"See what you got us into! All this child is is loud, loud LOUD!" _ Tokashi ignored the complaints.

"Your actually pretty cute! You know that?" The girl smiled and ruffled his blond locks a bit. She stopped.

She had always done that to Aiko...

"Maybe...Maybe you can fill in the gap that I have...And...I can fill in your mothers..." She told the child, who was falling asleep.

"What was your name again?..." Tokashi thought a moment.

"Oh yes...Naruto...Naruto...Uzumaki."

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: See XD Am I making this more a Naruto fic now? R&R please


	3. Trouble

Authors note: :D :D I'm having fun writing this one I hope you like reading it! XD

We stopped last time with Tokashi and baby Naruto... (awwww! so cute :D i like making happy faces ;D)

THELOVETHATIONCEHATEDTHELOVETHATIONCEHATEDTHELOVETHATIONCEHATEDTHELOVETHATIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi's feet jumped and landed endlessly onto different tree branches. She cradled Naruto gently, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

_"You know...He's gonna be hungry when he wakes. And your not...abble...to do it withought a bottle."_

Tokashi pondered this for a while.

She sighed mentally, knowing her inner was telling the truth.

"I guess we'll just have to stop." The teen whispered. Naruto huddled closer to her heart.

They landed in another town at least a day away from the other. Naruto thankfully had slept the whole way.

She found herself staring at the large gate at the entrance. "Welcome to Konoha" It said in big letters.

"Konoha...Where have I heard that?..." Tokashi shrugged it off, entering the village quietly. "Stop."

Someone ordered her. Only one thing came to her mind.

_"...Run...Move!"_ She bolted down the street at top speed, witch by now wasn't extremely fast. The ninja ran after her.

She took a sharp turn, but ran into a dead end. She trembled and desperately looked for a way out.

The ninja approached the ally way. Tokashi got into a shadow and curled up into a ball, rapping her strong arms around the baby boy.

"Ma'am! I'm not here to harm you...Please come out of there." An ANBU agent held out his hand to her. She stared at him with scared eyes.

He stepped closer. She gasped slightly and her hold around the child tightened. "I won't hurt your boy...Just please come out." He offered his hand once more.

"Get away from...m-me you liar." She hissed and smacked away his hand defiantly. "What would I be lying about Ma'am?"

"I know good and w-well you were hired to k-kill me! Now go away." She made a desperate attempt to run, but the man grabbed her waist.

Though in a time like this, she couldn't help but blush a bit. "Ma'am I didn't want to, but it looks like I have to make you. Whether you like it or not."

The ANBU stood, pulling the younger women up with him. Tokashi struggled and fought off the tears that burned at the edges of her eyes.

"See. This isn't so bad. All I'm doing is checking your little bag. Nothing about killing you." He tried to comfort the women, but she ignored him.

_"Great...Tokashi...He's just an ANBU from this village...You didn't have to run and TELL HIM you were being hunted down!!" _Her inner complained constantly.

"Sir. You don't have to check my bag. I'm leaving this place." She told him. "I still need to. Safety ya' know." The ANBU replied. His spiky hair was starting to annoy Tokashi.

"What's with the hair."

"What about it?"

Tokashi glared at him. "Don't you know what a comb is?"

"I was about to ask the same thing to you." The man said slyly. She had forgotten. Her dark red hair went in every witch way and her tail looked more like a frizzy glob.

Tokashi thought and chose to stay for the night. She had no choice. She needed a comb, milk and milk bottles...and maybe some more cloths for the two.

They got back to the entrance and sat down together. The man opened her bag and shuffled through it. "What's all this?"

He asked her, holding up the needles and poison.

"I'm a ninja, sir. Am I not aloud to have those here?"

"Why do you need them."

"Why do you think." Tokashi growled at him, not wanting to tell him more.

"Well. I do see a headband in here. Why are you not wearing it?"

"I don't feel like wearing it. Is that enough answers for you." She glared at him.

"...I think the Hokage might like to see you. Come with me." The ANBU got up and led her to a large building.

She sighed heavily. What _is _a Hokage? Some...interrogation person? Oh well. Whatever they threw at her, she could take it.

Tokashi entered a room with an old man at a desk. "Please, sit down." He said.

She grabbed a chair with her free hand and plopped down in front of him. The ANBU left them.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

"Ya. I have to go and talk to whoever the heck you are,_Hokage_." Her mouth automatically said.

The man sighed. Teens these days. "That ANBU out there seemed to be nervous about you. Is there a reason for this?"

"Ya. He scared the living crap outa' me..."

_"Man. Your being a bit rude, don't you think?"_

_"Shutup inner!"_

The Hokage looked down and closed his eyes. Tokashi glared at his hat. Her eyes widened in realization.

_"He's top dog around here!? God...He's old..."_ She thought. "Listen..."

The girl started.

"I know I'm making this harder then it needs to be...Please, if you can, except my apology." The man looked back up at her.

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will, young miss. Now, tell me why you have a baby."

Now it was Tokashi's turn to look down. "I found him..." She lied.

The Hokage's face turned stern.

"Where did you find him might I ask?"

"...I...I was in another town and saw him just sitting on the street. I picked him up and decided to take him with me."

The neko teen prayed he would fall for it, witch he did. He motioned for the ANBU to enter. "Ma'am, this gentleman will be staying with you. It's not that we don't trust you, just to be safe."

_"Never mind! He's smarter then he looks! Just stay on your toe's Tokashi!"_

Said girl's inner growled. She got up and left with the man.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

There first stop was the market, where Tokashi bought the things she had noted down mentally. As they walked out, the ANBU suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She inhaled sharply.

"Sorry, just saying you dropped something." He handed the money.

Tokashi nodded, slightly aggravated at the man. She snorted and spun around, continuing her walk.

The man simply shrugged and followed. He noticed the teen would occasionally look back at him, checking his actions constantly.

Just ten minutes after they had left, Tokashi turned again to look at him. He was reading a small book. Muffled giggles could be heard as he turned the pages.

She rolled her eyes.

_"Amazing. Dumb AND perverted. What a combo." _She dreaded inwardly while glaring at the spiky hair, since his face was covered by the mask.

Naruto yawned and opened his big eyes. Tokashi turned to look at him. He smiled and grabbed a lock of red hair.

"ACK!" She moaned as he tugged.

"Trouble?"

"...No duh..." The man got next to her and untangled his fingers from her hair.

Problem is...He started to cry, loud.

The two people stood in shock, then tried to make him stop.

"No! Shhhhh! What's wrong? It's ok. It's ok..." Tokashi kept repeating.

"Make him stop!!" The ANBU ordered.

"You think I can?!"

"Well he IS yours!"

"Oh! It's that simple? Here! Take him!" With that, she shoved the baby into his arms.

Naruto cried more. "He wants YOU!"

"So you can't do it?"

"No. He's not my responsibility!"

"Well! I guess he's not mine either considering I FOUND him!"

The two screamed in each others faces. Naruto became silent. He watched them, smiling and laughing.

They stopped and looked at him.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Tokashi and the man dropped there heads and sighed.

"What's wrong with him..."

"Don't ask me..."

Suddenly, a women approached the two. "Let me see him."

She said in an equally annoyed tone. The ANBU handed him over.

Naruto stopped and stared at the women. She gently rocked him back and forth, till he was sleeping once more.

The other female blushed and glared at her.

_"She could have just told me.."_ She thought angrily. The ANBU seemed to be as embarrassed as she was. They both thanked her anyways and started fast walking to the room.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: :D Yay another chapter! I promise you to start making them longer T.T sorry. I know it's a bit crummy, I apologize, but it'll get better! XD trust me

You guy's figured out the ANBU's name right?...:D Kakashi :D (You know you like it :D)


	4. Tear Drops

Authors note: :D :D ...That's all I wanted to type ;D (sorry there just so cool :D XD)

The two were running to the room last time...

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi scrambled to get the keys to the room. The ANBU (A.K.A. Kakashi) looked at her and sighed.

"Here, let me help." He picked up the keys, which Tokashi had dropped a second ago, and opened the door.

Tokashi barged inside, slamming the door in his face. He glared at it for a moment, then knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Santa Claus. Open up." The man said angrily outside.

She opened the door and looked him over.

"Your not Santa." She said with a snort and shut the door again. He growled and opened it roughly. Tokashi turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm supposed to watch you. It's an order." He got in her face.

"Don't be a brat."

The teen lifted up her hand and pushed him back. "Sorry. I never heard him say you can invite yourself into my room."

"You know? Your beginning to get on my nerves. I should have told the Hokage what you told me when we first met."

Tokashi froze, remembering what she had blurted out at the time.

_"I know good and w-well you were hired to k-kill me! Now go away."_

She paused and looked down at Naruto. "...Thank you.."

She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Well, you better be. If they find out I did that, were both dead."

He cocked an eyebrow as Tokashi laughed a bit. "What you don't know..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing...By the way, you never told me your name." She asked, changing the subject.

"Kakashi Hatake. I ask you the same question."

"Tokashi..."

"Did you name the baby?"

"He's Naruto Uzumaki." The red haired girl looked at the blond again.

"Tokashi and Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Remember I found him." The ANBU nodded. "I was wondering..." He started. "I've never seen a headband quite like yours."

Tokashi was silent, almost as if she had died. Her normal frown turned into a strained one. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as tears swelled into her eyes.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself.

_"She didn't tell me before. I thought she just didn't bother to."_

"You ok?" He asked the female, who was sobbing into her hands.

She whimpered and sniffed profusely. "W-what do y-you thi-" She couldn't finish her statement.

Kakashi rubbed her back comfortingly. Surprisingly, Tokashi didn't push away. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Kakashi smiled.

"It's ok.." He said. The girl smiled, or tried to, back. ( :D awwwwww! You just knew she'd warm up to him eventually XD it so cute!)

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi's eyes flickered open. She read the clock on the night stand.

3:25 (thats when I woke up last night D: what a coincidence :D)

She sighed. Something caught her attention. The light entering through the window was cut off.

_"There's no trees outside though? Probably Kakashi..."_

She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

10 minuted later, Tokashi still sat there.

_"That shadows bothering me..." _Her inner grunted.

_"Ya same here..." _She told it. (Or thought it...o.0 oh well, you get the picture -.-)

The teen perked her ears forward when a soft footstep was heard.

"Kakashi?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He answered in her ear. The female screamed and punched his masked face.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled loudly at the man, who was face down on the floor. (XD I picture him doin that little cryin thing they do in the tv show! The little water falls :D)

She stopped and noticed his mask had flown off.

"What did I do that time." He groaned, rubbing his face.

"Wait..." His eyes grew large.

"My mask!" He quickly picked it up and placed it on again. Tokashi rolled her eyes. What a strange village this was.

"Take that silly thing off. It's annoying me." She said bending over to be in front of his mask.

"Sorry, that's not allowed."

"Why not." The conversation stopped as Naruto exploded. Tokashi gasped and leaped over the bed.

"Awww. It's ok..." She whispered to the child, trying to copy the other women's movements.

Naruto stopped and giggled. (Yes I know -.- He likes to giggle alot-.- dont blame me! DX blame the baby!! D:)

"Now if he'd only sleep..." The teen sighed.

As if on cue, Naruto's eyes closed.

Tokashi gasped and bit her bottom lip.

_...Aiko..._

Blood dripped down her chin as she tried to hold her whimpers. But tears filled her blue eyes to the rim and leaked over her cheeks and nose.

She placed Naruto down quickly but gently and got to her normal height.

She rushed to the other side of the room, curling up in a chair.

Her body shook madly.

Kakashi walked over and squatted next to the chair.

"Tokashi...What's troubling you..."

The girl folded her ears back as she sniffed and took three quick breaths. (You know u hold your breath when you cry D: and when u get air, ur like PANT PANT? Thats what shes doin T.T)

"I...can't tell y-you..." She stuttered.

"Tokashi. I hate it when girls cry. Please tell me.."

The female rubbed her red eyes. She crossed her arms behind her knees, which were up at her chest.

"I...l-lost so-omeone very p-precious to m-me..." (Jeez :P miss stutter D:)

"Who?"

"...Aiko...I want m-my Aiko-chan!" Tokashi whispered. Kakashi leaned over and hugged the curled up girl. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you...Kakashi..." The teen said.

Though she hated to admit it...

...These two had filled the gaps in her heart...Almost.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note:

D: DX WHAT ABOUT THE SHADOW!! ...Oh well... you'll just have to wait for the next chapter XD Please tell me what I should change.

Remember, please be as harsh as needed in reviews. I want to make this better, tell me what I did wrong!! **Please R&R :D**


	5. Join

Authors note: You liking it so far? D: I hope you are

You know where we were, Kakashi and Tokashi...

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

They stayed like that for a while.

Not moving.

Or blinking.

Tokashi oddly felt...happy. She never got to see who her parents were...

She sniffled and looked up at him finally. He looked at her to.

"You don't like my mask?" He said, reaching up towards it.

"Then I'll take it off." The teen stared at his headband, which covered up his left eye. She reached up to move it, but Kakashi's strong hand caught hers.

"What is it...Your left eye..." Kakashi stood up and walked towards the window.

"I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep." With that, he opened it and left.

Tokashi got up and walked over to her bed. Might as well sleep...

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Naruto sighed and rolled over in his sleep.

Tokashi, on the other hand, was on her stomach. Her head was shoved underneath her pillow, arms sprawled out. You could hear some snores if you were close enough.

The silent atmosphere was cracked as the alarm went off.

"Curse the creator off alarm clocks..." Tokashi grunted, picking up the device and chunking it across the room.

Naruto's eyes shot open, revealing the light blue pools under the thin skin.

He began to sob uncontrollably.

"Gah!" The female gasped as she fell on her head, followed by the pillow and half of the covers.

Naruto stopped and laughed, holding his toes and rocking back and forth.

"Keep laughing, boy. You'll regret it someday." She growled at him. The child merely laughed harder.

"Good morning Toka-" Kakashi stopped and stared at them. The neko girl's upper body was on the floor, while the lower part was half way on the bed.

"And what a great morning it is I see." He chuckled at her posture.

"Shutup..." She got herself up and was packed in a few minutes.

"Your leaving?"

"Yep."

"Well...Why hurry. Konoha is-"

"I'm sorry...But I can't stay here long." Her voice grew depressed. Kakashi grabbed her arm as she was exiting the door. "Why do you have to go?"

"My bussness. Not yours."

"Does this have to do with someone hunting you down. You mentioned that." Tokashi turned to glare him down.

"Lay off...Woulda'? I have enough problems as it is." She huffed and started down the road. Kakashi appeared in her way. "If you go without reason, the Hokage will hear all about our conversation...You don't want that now do you? Why. Why can't you tell me. Who is tracking you down. I can stop them. Just...just trust me."

Tokashi was silent. "The people I most trust...are hunting me down...Do you think I have any plan's to trust YOU of all people!?"

"Why are they. I have the right to arrest you for interrogation if I'm correct were this is going. You stole that child and murdered his parents...didn't you."

The girl laughed slightly.

"If you _dare _try and hurt me...I promise you will be killed." She hissed darkly, as if she was holding a gun to his head.

"I would never do such a thing to an infant, non the less it's parents. What kind of monster do you think I am. People who do those things have no rights to have been born."

Her ears twitched as Aiko's dead body came back to her.

"And...I will _never_ let someone do that to anyone else as long as I'm living." Her voice cracked. Kakashi sighed.

"You stay right here. If you try and leave, I can find you just as easily as I can leave you." He disappeared.

Tokashi cradled Naruto's body lovingly.

_"I wish I was as sure as I sounded..." _She thought.

Since she had some free time, the teen took in her surroundings. A few people were actually up at this hour. An old couple, some men and a few dogs.

The thing that caught her eye was a new born baby. A young looking boy, about the age of 13, was carrying him. They both had dark black eyes and hair.

The older boys skin wasn't AS pail as the infant's, but still pail.

She watched them as they passed her. The 13 year old turned and looked at her, but never slowed down. Tokashi noticed an odd symbol on his back.

_"Probably his clan or something."_

Her inner spoke. She agreed. Some of her clan mates had the symbol on there own clothes, but they weren't aloud to wear them outside the gates.

As her mind wondered what the boy's clan was, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. Her ears perked up abruptly as she swirled around to glare at him.

"You can leave the village." He said. Tokashi smiled and got up.

"Wait. I'm not finished." The teen sighed and stopped.

"The Hokage told me to go with you. For the child's concern."

"I can take perfect care of him on my own. Buzz off." The girl snorted.

_"Oh! You don't mean that. Just let the poor guy come. He would be more annoying if we didn't let him." _

_"Would you be quiet for once!" _She mentally told her...self? (is that right :o?)

"Fine...But only if you stay out of my way." Tokashi growled, forcing herself to make it sound sincere.

"I'll try my best."

They started off into the trees.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi's tail made a slight whistling sound as they leaped to each branch. Naruto curled up in her arms, trying to block the wind. Kakashi was close behind her.

He stopped and looked behind him.

"What is it." Tokashi asked.

The man held up one finger in her direction. The teen listened herself to see what was going on.

"Were being followed." Kakashi grunted as a kunai was thrown at Tokashi. She jumped out of the way, making Naruto wake up.

His azure orbs looked up at her questioningly. The female gasped as she saw the paper bomb on the kunai.

"No.." She looked swiftly at Kakashi and tossed Naruto to him.

Kakashi caught the baby and jumped away from the blast.

"Tokashi!"

"I'm fine don't you worry." She yelled to them from above. (no she didn't die -.-)

Kakashi looked up. The teen was standing above the two. The ANBU sighed mentally.

A figure swished past her, making her loose balance. She fell onto the forest floor. Tokashi quickly recovered, leaping to her feet.

"Don't move."

The shadow held a knife at her throat.

She turned to glare at him. Her teeth grew sharper as her lips curved upwards in a smirk.

_"What's going on?" _She thought as she felt a sudden burst off power surge throughout her form.

"Stay still or die."

_...Aiko...I promised you..._

She stood still anyways, planning her escape.

"Take the child and the man." The ninja ordered.

Tokashi flinched in realization.

"Don't...you **dare** touch him." She growled and snatched up the person's weapon. She jumped away, throwing the dagger at it.

Kakashi was busy dogging things thrown at him. He swiftly threw some smoke bombs onto the trees and ground.

Tokashi took her chance to run. She turned and leaped away with the ANBU.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: :D suspense...not really. -.- I just had a crummy ending. D: Oh well. please R&R Cause I've hit some writers block...ehe D:


	6. Assassin

Authors note: I'm back! Hope you were wanting me to update again.

Tokashi slumped down, bored out of her mind.

"Kakashi-"

"No we aren't getting something to eat."

The girl growled a bit, but reluctantly kept her mouth shut.

"Why are we just sitting around here when we could be traveling? Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"No body is asking," He grunted, "Now keep quiet."

The two had been hanging around a small town, only a few miles away from Konoha. The teen stood up and walked to her bag.

She took out a bottle.

Naruto, who had been twirling his short blond hair, stopped and smiled.

"Awwww. Is Naruto hungry?" Tokashi smiled and handed him the milk.

Tho boy tilted it back, gulping down his meal.

"Jeez, slow down. It's not going anywhere."

"Tokashi, I said keep it down."

She turned and shot him a cold glare.

"Give me a reason and I just might do that."

"Fine, come here." He motioned the girl over.

"See that." The ANBU pointed down at a shadowy man.

"... Amazing, a human." Tokashi grumbled at him.

"Idiot, that's an assassin."

The neko female turned to look at him, curiosity plastered all over her face.

"Why are you so sure of that. He might be a normal guy."

"Nope. I've seen his face on every village's wanted book. That guy is bad news for us."

"Well then, let's go down there and get him. Doesn't look so tough to me."

She whispered, putting away the milk bottle.

Kakashi sighed.

"Remember those ninja we fought in the woods?"

The girl nodded, crossing her arms.

"Multiply there strength times 3."

Tokashi was silent. She rolled her eyes to look up.

"Well. When you put it that way..."

Kakashi nodded, returning his gaze at the assassin below. (By the way, there on a roof. Just tellin' ya so ur not like. OMG they see under ground!)

He gasped slightly.

"Hm? What is it?" The girl asked, quietly getting next to him.

"He... He's gone?" She stuttered, looking at the spot the man was standing.

Her ears perked up, sensing someones presence.

"... Kakashi... Don't move a muscle."

The man stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why is that?"

"... Because.." She whispered, barley loud enough for him to hear.

_"... Because I'm right behind you..."_

Tokashi gasped.

"Kakashi please tell me you heard that!"

"Heard what?" The man asked, turning to look at her.

"You... You couldn't have missed that! It sounded like it was right... right there!"

She exclaimed, holding her hand out between them.

"Umm... I think your starting to hear things, Tokashi. No one said anything."

Tokashi growled, glaring harder at him.

"I am not! The way I see it, YOUR the one that should be hearing things!" She got a bit louder, using both hands to point out her fox ears.

_"Hmmmm... I never thought of that. Her hearing should be way better then my own."_

Kakashi thought. "Ya. Now you finally notice that my senses are sharper then yours!" She huffed.

"Look, we have more important things to be doing right now! Stay focused." The ANBU ordered.

Tokashi got up and walked to Naruto. She sat down and stared in disgust at his back.

_"Great idea. Hey! Let's bring HIM along with us! Why do I even listen to you!"_

_"Because I AM you. Stop complaining. If we hadn't let him, we would have not known there was an assassin down there."_

Tokashi sighed, knowing she was right.

"Tokashi, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked. The girl jumped a bit.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She smiled to him. He quickly smiled back, then turned to look for the man.

The teen looked down at the shingles under her feet.

She changed her position, listening to the noise they made.

Her blue eyes widened.

_"I heard that sound after that thing spoke to me. Someone was behind us, but must have left when we turned to look."_

She opened her mouth to tell her companion. A shrill scream cut her off.

"W-What was that?"

She stammered. Kakashi swiftly grabbed her arm and jumped off the roof.

Tokashi gasped and looked back up at the roof.

"Let go of me! Naruto's still up there!" She got loose and leaped to the child.

Naruto was asleep on her bag. She picked him up and gently jumped down to Kakashi.

They heard the scream once more. A loud banging ecoed from an alley.

A women appeared from the shadows. She ran out, looking behind her.

Tokashi took a step back. The two females slammed into each other.

"Get out of my way!" The lady growled, getting up clumsily and starting off again.

Kakashi grabbed her shirt sleeve.

The women was clearly frightened. She fought to get away, but he kept a strong grip on the soft fabric.

Tokashi squinted her eyes angrily at a second shadow escaping the alley.

She noticed it was a tall man. Without thinking, she pulled out a kunai in her pocket.

The man lurched to a stop. His arm lifted and pointed at the women.

"Give her to me." He said in a husky voice.

Tokashi noticed the women flinch and hide behind Kakashi.

"Why do you need her?" She growled.

"Because she is wanted dead. Now hand her over."

He started forward, but Tokashi got in his way.

"Your not getting any closer to her. Who ordered you to kill her and why?"

"That's not your concern." He shoved her out of his path.

The girl stumbled and threw the kunai at his back.

She gasped as he caught it with ease.

Authors note: Sorry for the slow update. I couldn't figure out what should happen next. i also apologize for the short chapter. Please R&R!


	7. To Help Another

Authors note: I'm back! Sorry, school again... stupid latin... D:

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi gasped as the man caught her kunai with ease. He turned to glare at her slowly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try that again." He warned her darkly.

She gritted her teeth together, making her jaw bone ache a little. The man, still fixated on Tokashi, threw the weapon towards the women.

She screamed and fell to her knees. Kakashi grabbed her arm, leaping out of the knife's way.

He landed, causing the lady in his arms to flinch.

Tokashi looked down at Naruto. She took a deep breath, then reluctantly placed him down with her things.

"Mommy will be right back. Don't leave this spot." She whispered, her voice filled with worry. The boy laughed, but stopped as she began to leave him.

He whimpered. Tokashi stopped.

"... No..." He heard her strained voice order.

With that said, the girl jumped down towards the attacker.

"Your making a big mistake little lady."

"Oh, am I really? Or are you just scared of me because you know I'm gonna' beat the living heck out of you?" She growled at him.

He chuckled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know who you are, sweaty. Don't tell me who's breaking the law."

Tokashi's eyes grew large.

"I don't believe you..." The teen grumbled, anger boiling up inside her.

Kakashi listened, a bit shocked at what the man was telling her.

"Well, believe what you want to believe. You can live in your fantasy world and think your keeping that secret locked up. But some times," He grabbed the front of her black shirt.

"Some times you have to get a taste of reality." He threw her onto the cement street.

She winced as the ground shredded her pale skin.

Tokashi flinched. The man was in front of her again. His hand curled into a tight fist, then jammed it in her stomach. Her fox ears bent back, blood dripping out from her clenched teeth. She coughed.

"Tokashi!" Kakashi yelled, throwing kunai's at the man's back. He jumped down from the roof, running towards the two.

The guy removed his fist from under Tokashi's hunched over form. She fell forward, moaning with pain.

Kakashi made some hand signs.

"Lightning Blade!" He swiftly lifted up his head band that was hidden under his ANBU mask.

The man before him smiled slightly.

"Nice try Kakashi." He vanished as the ANBU tried to slice him with the technique.

Kakashi ignored the fact that the enemy was still around, still heading towards the young girl on the road.

He lifted her limp form up, quickly hiding her in a safer spot.

"You stay here with her. Got it." He growled at the women. She whimpered and nodded to him.

Kakashi left them. The lady looked down at the teen next to her. The neko female was quivering slightly, blood dripping off her chin.

She looked up at her, eyes glassy and blood shot.

"... P-please... go get... N-Naruto..." She sobbed. The other women hesitated. She looked away for a moment, but returned her gaze at the desperate red head.

"... I-I'll do anything... j-just please go a-and get him fo-for me..." She cried quietly.

"Yes. I will. Is he the blond baby?"

Tokashi closed her eyes, nodding shakily.

The girl got up, jogging to the child. Tokashi crawled to watch the women get him. She sniffled.

"T-thank you..." She told her, taking Naruto into her bloody, scrapped arms. The boy leaned into her warmth.

"I-I couldn't live without h-him... He's... the only thing I-I have left of h-her..." She cried. The lady smiled.

"Don't worry. It was no problem at all." She told the girl. Her black hair dropped into her face as she swung her head around.

"Hello you two. It's fine now. You can come out." Kakashi said in her face. Tokashi smiled.

"I guess you won't change your greeting style. W-will you?" She snickered.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi's eyes slowly opened. She was in a bed.

"Kakashi?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Where is this..." She asked, worry clouding up her mind.

"Were in a hotel. I thought you just needed to rest. The hospital was to far away any ways." The girl sighed with relief.

_"If he had me put in the hospital, I could have been dead right now..." _She thought to herself.

_"Good thing he isn't stupid. Aren't we lucky?" _Her inner spoke up.

"Were is that women we rescued? Is she alright?"

"Ya. She's doing fine. I think she want's to stay with us, but I'm not all that sure." He said, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well... That's good news." She smirked, remembering how she used to act towards the ANBU.

"If she does want to come with us, do you think she could? I know you probably don't want her to, but just in case..." He trailed off.

"... I don't mind. Only if she promises to keep a low profile every where we go... And also, is she going to be any use? Not being rude, but does she have any skills?"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. She didn't really say anything about that. Do you want me to ask her?"

"Ya. That's something I need to know." Tokashi rolled over, looking out the window.

"... What time is it?"

" It's three o'clock. Why?"

"We need to start thinking about heading off."

"But you can't travel like that! Are you insane?" Kakashi snapped at her.

"As much as I would like to take a quick rest, we can't. We have to keep moving." She answered calmly, sitting up.

"I'm perfectly fit for moving on. Just let me know if that girl want's to come along with us. Ok?"

The man was silent for a few minutes.

"Alright. If that's really your final answer."

He stood up, walking towards the door.

Tokashi listened as his footsteps faded away down the hall.

She got up. She suddenly gasped in realization.

"NARUTO!" She screached, running in circles around the small hotel suite.

The foot steps came back.

"Tokashi, what's wrong with you?!"

"Naruto! Were is Naruto!" Her muffled voice rang from under the bed.

Her head popped up on the other side, hair messed up.

"WELL!" She hollered, getting up and continuing to search for him.

"Calm down! He's right here with me!" The man held up the boy.

Tokashi thundered towards him.

She quickly yanked the child away from him.

"Don't EVER make me freak like that AGAIN!!" She whispered angrily in his face. Her cold blue eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Fine! Just don't shoot me!" He said sharply back.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Well? Did you like it? Please R&R for me!! It would be a huge help to me!


	8. Shirani

Authors note: Hello. I am trying to write as many chapters before I have to stop again. So here's my next one. Please enjoy iy.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She looked at the door, begging it would open up soon.

"Kakashi were are you..." She grumbled. Suddenly, her sharp ears heard footsteps.

The teen rejoiced silently. It knocked a few times.

"You may come in."

The door opened up, but a different face met her vision.

"Umm... Hello. I-I was wondering... Do you think I could... Ummm..."

Tokashi cocked an eyebrow at the women. It was that girl they had saved last night.

"Yes?"

"Well... You see... I was wanting to know if I could... go along with you guys?" She looked up at the red haired neko.

Tokashi blinked once, taking in the question.

"Just asking, do you have any... I don't know, skills? Any jutsu's or maybe ninja arts?"

The women looked down at her feet, her hair covered up half of her face.

"W-well... I... Oh! I can make a barrier out of my chacra!... If... thats what you meant by ninja arts."

Tokashi was quiet. The women once again looked away in sadness. She flinched as the other female laughed slightly.

"Well then! How strong is this barrier you can create?"

"Oh! I'm not quite sure... But every time I've had to use it, I escaped without a scratch on me."

The teen smiled happily.

"I think you would come in handy. You can come with us. But I need to explain some things to you that may make you want to change your mind."

She stood up, placing Naruto down on the chair.

The women watched as the girl came up to her.

"Do you promise to keep this a secret. If not, then you can forget about what I just told you."

"Yes. I do."

"Good." Tokashi mumbled, looking back at the door.

"You won't talk to any one other then me and Kakashi, unless I tell you to. Also, try your best to not attract any attention in the villages and towns we travel to."

The women nodded.

"But... Who is Kakashi?"

"You know that man I stay with?"

"Yes."

"That's him. If he tells you to do something that I just prohibited, you come to me. I'm the leader of this group, so don't be afraid to tell me those things. Ok?"

She nodded again.

"Oh. By the way, what's your name?" Tokashi crossed her arm's over her chest.

"It's Shirani."

"Well then Shirani, you will be called Michi in public. Kakashi's is Kenta and mine is Akane, got it?"

"Yes. I will try my best to remember."

Kakashi opened the door to the room.

"Tokashi? Are we leaving yet?"

"Yes. Shirani will be staying with us."

Shirani bowed slightly towards him.

"Well, let's get moving then."

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

"Perfect... We get half way to our next stop... and it starts to rain." Kakashi grumbled, looking at the grey clouds above them.

Shirani flinched as it thundered loudly. Tokashi was busy trying to keep Naruto warm and dry. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shirani? Can your barrier keep all this rain out?"

The women nodded. She made a hand sighn. The water began to drip around her, as if a glass dome was above her body.

Tokashi scrambled to get under it. Kakashi followed.

"Knew you'd come in handy." The teen smiled at her.

"Look down there. Is that a cave?" Kakashi asked the females, pointing at a hole in the mountains around them.

Shirani looked closer.

"I think it is."

She made a move to get to it, but Tokashi stopped her in mid-standing.

"Kakashi, check it first." The ANBU leaped down towards it, disappearing inside.

Moments later he ammerged, waving for them to come.

"It's fine!"

The girls mimicked the mans movements, running to the rocky shelter.

Once inside, Tokashi examined the cave.

"Hmph." She huffed in dismay.

"It's more wet in here the out there..." Shirani finished her complaint, holding her hands behind her back.

"It'll have to do till this weather passes." Kakashi said, trying to make the best of what they had at the moment.

Tokashi began to wonder deeper into the dark tunnel.

"When does this cave end?" She asked, turning her head just enough to see one blue eye.

Kakashi shrugged. The teen's dull stare turned more serious.

"Isn't that information a bit important in our case? Go find out and tell us."

The ANBU growled.

"Tokashi I highly doubt any thing's back there."

"If your so scared, take Shirani. I think you two need to get more comfortable around each other anyways."

She smirked, walking past them.

"Tokashi, I won't be bossed around by a brat."

The teen stopped, ears perked forward. Her body turned, eyes glaring Kakashi down.

"To arrogant to do it? Fine with me. Go find a new cave to bum around in." Her voice was strong and sincere. The walls echoed with the order.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, fine I'll do it." The man growled his response.

He started to walk into the shadows.

Shirani turned back to look at Tokashi. She gulped slightly.

"I-I'm sorry for any problems I might h-have caused you just then." She whimpered, feeling the girls gaze fixate on her.

"No worries. I'm sorry for scaring you. I... kinda' have a short fuse, if you know what I mean." She smiled, slightly blushing.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Please R&R!! I hope you all are enjoying my story. If your not satisfied with it completely, please tell me and I'll do my best to make it better.


	9. The Mystery of Death

Authors note: Hi! -... You know why I'm so happy!? Some one else reviewed for my story! I'm serious, I was screaming I was so happy o.o... (I know I'm scaring you)

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Shirani sat up, leaning back against the cold stone walls of the cave. She looked at her other two companions, both asleep. Tokashi was curled up in a tight ball, tail curled around her half way.

Kakashi was on his back, arms sprawled out. He snored slightly.

The women got up quietly and headed towards the mouth of the cave.

"What are you doing." Shirani flinched and swung around.

Two blue eyes stared back at her.

"T-Tokashi!"

"What are you doing? It's late and you need your strength for tomorrow." She repeated her question, stepping back enough to give the other some room.

Shirani turned away from her.

"I... I can't sleep." She whispered so as not to wake up Kakashi.

"Nightmares botherin' you?" The younger girl asked.

Shirani nodded, sighing slightly.

"Ya... Same here... Were you going to go for a walk or something?" Tokashi looked outside.

"Yes. I was. I'm sorry, it sometimes helps me go to sleep. I wo-"

"Can I come to?..." Tokashi whispered, smiling at her.

Shirani was quiet.

"Umm... Ok."

The two walked out of the cave. Tokashi jumped up onto a high branch. She looked upwards towards the sky, then started making her way up to another branch above her.

Shirani watched the teen go higher and higher. She jumped up as well.

"Tokashi? What are you doing?"

The neko looked at her, then continued to climb.

They finally reached the last branch. Tokashi sat down on it, letting her feet dangle of the edge.

Shirani sat next to her. The younger female gazed up at the stars.

"They look beautiful... Don't they?" She whispered.

Shirani nodded.

"Since there's no lights here, you can see them perfectly."

Silence overcame the two. They sat there, staring at the night sky.

Tokashi's blue eyes examined a few stars.

She flinched noticeably as she saw what picture they formed.

She saw Aiko, smiling happily.

Her eyes began to water. She raised her hand, wiping them away.

Tokashi looked down at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Shirani whispered, making the girl swing around and face her.

"... No. I'm ok..." She replied, mustering up a small smile.

"... It's late. I'm going to bed..." The teen jumped down to the cave.

The other female opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

_"Did... Did I say something wrong?..."_

Shirani sighed and returned to looking at the stars.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

The trio swished through each tree.

"Were almost at the next stop."

"Good. Naruto's getting hungry." Tokashi mumbled, trying to calm the boy down a bit.

He kicked and cried, hitting Tokashi's stomach.

The girl bent her ears down, glaring at the sky.

Shirani snickered quietly. She stopped as she saw her icy blue eyes glaring her down.

Kakashi landed at a village gate, waiting for the other two to join him.

Shirani looked at the giant sign.

"The Village Hidden in Legend." She read aloud.

Tokashi started through the entrance, not caring if the others were following her.

"Hmph. Look's like any old village to me." She announced as she looked at the shops and stores.

"I've heard this village is pretty much a mystery. There's really no records of it." Kakashi whispered.

"Were are all the people..." Shirani asked, noticing they were alone.

Tokashi flinched.

"Someone has to be here. It's a village."

Kakashi walked into a store.

"... No one..."

Tokashi entered the hotel.

"Huh? Were's the desk clerk?"

Shirani walked down the empty streets, looking in all the windows.

She came to a large house.

Her body began to turn away when her eye caught a shadow moving past the open door.

"Hey!... Hello? Do you live here?" She yelled.

The shadow didn't return. She glared angrily.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed loudly.

Tokashi and Kakashi suddenly appeared next to her.

"What? Whats wrong?" Tokashi asked.

Shirani huffed, running into the house.

Kakashi and the neko teen stood staring wide eyed at the door.

"Umm... What happened?"

"I don't really know..." They followed her inside the dark building.

"Look! There she is!" Tokashi yelled, pointing at the female.

They reached her.

"Shirani, wha-... SHIRANI!"

Shirani stood, eyes completely white.

"Wh-whats wrong with her!?" Kakashi stuttered.

Tokashi raised her arm, reaching out towards the women's arm.

"Gah!" She screeched as the skin became dust in her palm.

The two stared in shock as Shirani's body crumpled to the ground, becoming a mere pile of dust.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Yes! I finished the next chapter! Please R&R!! And also, please enjoy!

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER TOO!


	10. Flower

Authors note: Hi! Thanks for another review :) I'll make this chapter a good one!

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi screeched as the women's frail body fell to the floor, becoming a mere pile of dust. She stared wide eyed at it.

Kakashi growled and looked around them.

"This must be some genjutsu of some type."

"Shirani! Look at her! Does that look FAKE to you?" Tokashi panicked, falling to her knees and scooping up the dirt.

"This is impossible, Tokashi. Calm down and help me break this!" Kakashi pulled her up and made a hand sign.

Tokashi inhaled deeply, copying him.

Their surroundings shattered.

"Told you it wasn't real."

"Less talking, more finding." The girl ran down the hallway.

She ran into a room, gasping slightly.

"What now?" The ANBU asked behind her.

"This... this house is a maze?" She whispered.

They stared at the endless hallways before them.

"Oh great! We'll never find her." Tokashi mumbled angrily, ears bent down.

Naruto squeaked, causing her to look down at him.

He squirmed in her arms.

"You... You want down?" The blond was placed on the floor. He shakily got up and waddled towards the maze.

Tokashi scrambled after him.

"Naruto! Don't you dare go running off in there!"

The boy turned, blue eyes staring pleadingly at her.

"... Pwease?" He asked.

The teen froze, mouth hanging open in amazement.

"You... You just said please!!" She stuttered.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Pwease, mama Tokashi?" He asked again.

Kakashi watched as Tokashi squealed loudly.

"HE CALLED ME MAMA! HE CALLED ME MAMA!" She jumped around happily.

Kakashi and Naruto groaned.

"Tokashi, remember Shirani?" The man growled.

The neko stopped abruptly.

"SHIRANI!" She screamed and ran into the maze, scooping Naruto up on her way.

"Gah! TOKASHI WAIT!" Kakashi ran after her.

The female quickly turned the corner, stopping and perking her ears up as she looked down the next to halls.

"Toka-"

"THAT WAY!! HURRY UP!" The girl once again sped off into another direction.

This went on for a couple of hours. Kakashi racing after the teen, while she and Naruto zoomed down every hallway they could find.

"To-... Tokashi... Slow... down." Kakashi panted.

The girl plopped down, gasping for air.

"We didn't... find her...," She said sadly.

"And to make matters worse, were lost in here as well." The two moaned.

"That's why you shouldn't go running off into a maze. Especially this kind." Kakashi lectured.

He flinched as they both heard a scream.

"That was Shirani!" He said quickly.

"This time wait-" He tried to tell the girl, but she had already bolted away.

"This is going to be a long day..." He got up and began to look as well.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Shirani screamed again, backing away from the shadow.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She ordered it.

The thing jumped closer.

"SHIRANI! STAY BACK!" Tokashi yelled, leaping in front of the terrified women.

"GET BACK YOU LITTLE..." She stopped as it entered into the light.

The girl dropped her head, sighing loudly.

"Shirani... it's just a frog..." She growled at the lady.

The other looked over her shoulder, still hiding behind the younger girl.

"Oh... I guess I-I over reacted..."

"... Really... I never would have guessed..." Tokashi said sarcastically.

Shirani blushed and held her hands behind her back, stepping away from her.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. Just, please, don't scare me like that again." She began to walk away.

Shirani turned back to the frog. It croaked at her. She gasped and ran after Tokashi.

They found themselves in a large room, filled with stain glass windows and twisting stairs reaching high above them.

"Wow... Look at this place." Tokashi whispered, looking around the place.

Shirani inspected a statue of a large bird-like creature.

"Where are we?" She asked, wiping some dust off of the stone animal. It's eyes suddenly sparkled a bit.

Shirani backed away, heading quickly over to another statue.

Tokashi, on the other hand, was snooping around the stairs. She noticed a small, pink flower on the railing. Her free hand brushed away the ivy covering it up.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly, about to touch it. Her finger tips lightly tapped the plant. Tokashi hissed in pain and withdrew her hand.

Naruto tried to touch it. Tokashi grabbed his smaller hand and yanked it away from it.

"Mama Tokashi!"

"No. That's a mean flower." She told him, wincing still from the pain in her hand.

She got up to the second floor and placed Naruto down on the floor next to her.

She sat down, clutching her finger.

"Grrrrr... What's... Wrong with my finger..." Tokashi made out of her clenched teeth.

Naruto scooted closer to her hunched over form.

"What wrong, mama?" He asked her.

"Nothing... Just stay right there... Ok?" She opened one eye to look at him. The blond looked at her sympathetically.

"... Ok..." Tokashi shut her eye again, the burning feeling becoming stronger.

"Gah!" The girl fell forward, face hidden underneath her red hair.

Her body trembled noticeably.

"Tokashi! What's wrong!?" She heard Shirani gasp and run over to her shaking body.

"My hand... Flower... Stairs..." She grunted out, tail twitching with her ears.

"I can't hear you clearly. Can you sit up?" Shirani asked, rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

"I-I don't... Know..." The women helped her up.

She was squeezing her finger tightly.

"Can I see you hand please?" Tokashi wrenched her arm away from the wound.

Shirani looked at her hand, confused at what it was.

The skin was pink and raw, tiny black line's covered it.

"Did you touch something spiky? Kind of like a cactus or something?"

Tokashi shook her head no.

"Well... Did you burn yourself?" Shirani asked, examining her other fingers.

Her mouth opened, gasping at the sight.

Tokashi's other fingers were turning white, starting in the middle and spreading outwards.

"What... What is it?" The teen asked painfully.

"I don't know... But it's not good at all."

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Did you like it? I tried my best to make Tokashi's injury sound real. I know it's short, sorry...

**Here are some options for what you guys would like to see in my next chapter:**

A. Tokashi and Shirani are captured by ninja and Kakashi is left to search for them

B. Tokashi's injury becomes worse and worse, causing the girl to faint and leave Shirani to take care of her while she continues searching for Kakashi

C. Naruto sneaks of while Shirani and Tokashi are talking and gets lost inside the large mansion

Please. Give these some thought and comment your answers on this chapter.

Since I'm on at least 5 minutes a day to check my stats and all, I'll see your votes and choose which one in about... 2 to 3 days. :)

With sincere thanks,

Tokashi


	11. Darkness

Authors note: Hello. This chapter took me some time to make. I apologize for the inconvenience.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi winced again in pain.

"S-Shirani..."

"You really shouldn't talk, Tokashi. Naruto is fine if your wondering."

Tokashi sighed with relief. She limped next to the older women, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"You want me to slow down?"

The teen silently nodded. She hobbled to the lady's side, looking at Naruto.

Shirani smiled a bit.

_"She treats him like a real son..."_

Tokashi's scratchy voice broke her train of thought.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said can I hold him?"

The other stared at her, taking in her current condition.

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea Tokashi..." Shirani started off again, oblivious to the two blue eyes glaring at her back.

"I'm fine for your information." The teen yanked her right arm back to her side. Her face scrunched up after a few seconds, showing her frustration.

Shirani watched as the girl's arm shook, trying to keep at the young females side.

Finally, Tokashi whimpered and snatched her hand up again.

"Told you so."

Tokashi flared.

"Excuse me..."

"Hm?"

Shirani looked back at the other. She gasped slightly a the look she was getting.

_"Just like the time Kakashi-san angered her..."_

She flashed back to when the trio had arrived at the cave.

Flashback

_"When does this cave end?" She asked, turning her head just enough to see one blue eye._

_Kakashi shrugged. The teen's dull stare turned more serious._

_"Isn't that information a bit important in our case? Go find out and tell us."_

_The ANBU growled._

_"Tokashi I highly doubt any thing's back there."_

_"If your so scared, take Shirani. I think you two need to get more comfortable around each other anyways."_

_She smirked, walking past them._

_"Tokashi, I won't be bossed around by a brat."_

_The teen stopped, ears perked forward. Her body turned, eyes glaring Kakashi down._

_"To arrogant to do it? Fine with me. Go find a new cave to bum around in." Her voice was strong and sincere. The walls echoed with the order._

End of Flashback

Tokashi started towards her, eyes growing darker and darker.

"T-Tokashi! I-I didn't mean that! You can hold him if you'd like!" Shirani said hastily, stepping away from the furious girl.

"That's better. Don't EVER say stuff like that to me. Understand?" She growled at the woman, yanking Naruto away from her.

Shirani flinched. Something rumbled deep inside her.

"Tokashi. I'm not your little slave to boss around. I expect you to treat me as an adult not a child. You want me here, stop disrespecting me and Kakashi."

The teen gritted her teeth, glaring harder.

"Your not the boss of me..."

"I can say the same to you, kid. Stop being a brat."

Tokashi's eyes widened, mouth opening up a small bit.

She bent her ears back, looking away from the woman.

"... Fine..." The two walked together in silence.

Shirani was in shock. What happened to her old self?

_"I've never bursted out like that before... I guess... Tokashi just hit a sensitive spot..."_

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Kakashi trudged through another hallway.

"Were ARE THEY!" He yelled angrily.

"Stupid girl's. Running off like their being killed." He grumbled things about the females of the squad.

"Kakashi. What did you just say?"

The ANBU flinched, turning swiftly to see who it was.

"Oh... Shirani. Where's Tokashi and Naruto?"

The woman shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I did find a way out of this place though. Those two are probably already out there, laughing at us."

"Nah. Tokashi might be laughing at us, but she would never desert you or me. The whole point she left me was to find you."

He eyed her warily.

"Just follow me, OK?"

She grabbed his arm, dragging him towards a new hallway.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi and Shirani searched every where they could.

"Where is he..." Tokashi huffed, falling on her back-side and crossing her legs.

She looked at her hand and gasped.

"What the!..." Shirani joined in and stared in horror at the skin.

It was red and raw from the girl's rubbing. Her index finger was swollen and glossy. Skin hung off, bleeding terribly all over her hand.

Tokashi hissed in pain as Shirani felt the flesh.

"It's getting worse... Maybe you could try not to rub as much. It'll probably get infected."

The teen nodded solemly, holding back tears when she once again touch the injury.

"Please... Don't touch it." She whimpered painfully.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She removed her finger from the skin.

They both turned in unison as footsteps echoed behind them.

"Kakashi! Oh, thank God your here!" Tokashi cried weakly as the man approached the two girls.

"I found a way out of here! Follow me!" He ran off in another direction.

Tokashi and Shirani scrambled to their feet, running after him.

"Kakashi! Wait! Slow down!" Tokashi groaned sadly, seeing that they couldn't hear her.

She stumbled, falling onto her stomach.

"W-Wait! Shirani... wait for me..." She pleaded quietly, watching the two bolt around the corner.

The teen dropped her head, hiding her face.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Tokashi flinched, raising her knees to her chest. She continued to hide her face with her hands.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" She panicked.

"This isn't funny!" She screamed.

Silence answered her. She trembled, blue eyes darting back in forth in the darkness.

She hated quiet. Being alone somewhere, helpless and scared.

Tokashi sniffled, sobbing and pulling her knees closer to her chest.

She shut her eyes tightly, rocking a little.

"I-it's ok, Tokashi! Every thing's fine." She whispered to herself. A loud bang was heard.

"It's ok! It's ok!" She repeated, breathing hard. Something grabbed her leg.

Tokashi screamed loudly, squirming and thrashing about in the dark.

She felt herself lifted upside down.

"This is it? A little girl?" A deep voice asked.

"Maybe we got the wrong one."

Tokashi lowered one hand, uncovering her blue eye.

She started breathing faster as a hand reached out towards her face.

"NO!" She smacked the hand away.

Her wrist was grabbed and squeezed tightly.

"Gah!" Tokashi whimpered.

"Watch it, kid. Your in no position to fight us."

Tokashi shook.

_"Us?..."_

She tried to see her attackers, but her eyes couldn't see anything other then the outlines.

She saw a tall man, clearly the one that was holding her leg, and a short one.

"Why do you want me?" She whispered, fear dripping from each word.

"Well, you see. You might not be the one were after." The husky voice replied again.

Tokashi dropped her arms, letting them dangle in the air.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked a bit louder this time.

"Jeez, to many questions."

She inhaled sharply as a hand smacked the back of her neck, silencing her for good.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Hoped you like this chapter :) I like how it turned out! :D

As you might have noticed, it's not getting many favorites and or comments. So I decided that maybe you guys want to see something else in the upcoming chapters.

Here are some options you can choose from:

**A.** Tokashi finds herself trapped in an abandoned cell, were she meets someone she thought was dead. (You'll be surprised who this person is really.)

**B. **Shirani and Kakashi escape the maze and are forced to join a strange boy, who claims he knows Tokashi.

**C.** Tokashi is taken somewhere out of the village, were she meets another clan member. After talking with him for a while, she finds she is more close to him then she expected.

As you might notice, these all have to do with a strange boy that knows Tokashi. This is a hint to you that my next chapter is focused on him.

If you have other thoughts or idea's, please tell me. Also, try and give these some thought. I'm a bit let down that my story isn't attracting much attention.

This message is also posted on my profile.

With all Sincerity,

_Tokashi_


	12. Nishe

Authors note: I am sorry for the hold up on the updating. I am very pleased with all the alerts and favorites I am getting now. Now, all I need is some more reviews.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi opened one blue eye and blinked to focus better. She sat up gingerly, looking around her.

"I see you've finally woken up." A voice sounded from somewhere. Tokashi flinched and got to her feet.

"Who's there! Come out!"

"Fine. No need to be frightened." She watched as a form escaped the shadows across the room.

"See. I'm nothing to fear." The boy said blankly. His black hair spiked forward, covering up his brown eyes.

"Who are you? Where is this!" Tokashi ordered the other.

"Please, stop shouting. I'm not sure where this is or why were here. I was brought here without knowing." He calmly asked.

The teen took a hint and lowered her voice.

"What's your name?" She asked, tilting her head to the side while cocking an eyebrow.

"Nishe. I think I have a right to know yours now?"

"Tokashi....... You seem familiar." She replied.

Nishe nodded silently.

"Same here. Have we met before?" He took a step closer. To Tokashi's surprise, the boy looked allot like herself.

He had black cat ears. His right one had two green ear rings in it that sparkled in the dim light of the cell. His tail curled around his legs casually.

"We look......... so much alike." Nishe whispered under his breath. Tokashi blinked with curiosity.

"If I may ask, what clan are you from?"

This question made Tokashi freeze.

"You tell me first."

"Can you not tell me?"

"No, so tell me yours." Tokashi crossed her arms over her chest.

Nishe smiled.

"Your a guardian. Am I correct?" He smirked and leaned a bit closer towards her.

Her blue eyes widened tremendously.

"We have met before, haven't we." She said and got even more close to him.

"I think so. Your a bit foggy, but I do remember a girl with the name Tokashi. You........ have a girl named Aiko?"

The teen fell silent. She dropped her head. Nishe blinked and tried to see her face.

Tokashi turned away from him, ears bent back.

Nishe sighed a bit.

"You........... Aiko.............." He tried to say it nicely.

"....... She's gone........... Isn't she?" He whispered.

"What did you think!" She yelled at him with tears pouring down her face.

"Someone came and killed her! I couldn't even save her family..." She sobbed. Tokashi pressed herself against the wall and slid down it.

Nishe got to her height and rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"I know how you feel............ I lost my boy a few weeks ago." He trailed off.

Tokashi looked up at him.

"...... You don't know how I feel......." She growled at him.

The boy closed his eyes. The two suddenly froze as footsteps sounded outside the cell.

The door flew open. Tokashi flinched as the man slammed the door shut.

He flicked a light on and started towards them.

"I see you runts have met each other." He said in a husky voice.

Nishe glared at him defiantly.

"Why are we here? Who are you?" He ordered and stood up.

The man walked up to him. He chuckled at the smaller male.

"Nishe?" Tokashi whispered and tugged on his shorts.

"I'd move if I were you." He snickered in his face.

Nishe bent his ears back and made a hissing noise.

"You do remember last time you made me mad, don't you?" The man warned.

Nishe took a step back.

"What do you want." He snarled.

"I want that girl behind you. So move out of my way." With that said, he grabbed Nishe's neck and threw him to the side.

"Nishe!" Tokashi yelled to him. The boy groaned in response.

The girl returned her attention to the man as he took a step closer.

She lashed out at his leg, ripping his skin with her nails.

He growled and kicked her back into the wall.

She whimpered and clutched her stomach. A hand rapped around her waist and lifted her limp form up.

"T-Tokashi! Let her go!" Nishe screamed angrily.

The man laughed as the boy shakily got to his feet.

"You wanna' get killed?"

"I said let her go!" He yelled again.

Tokashi lifted her head up. She thrashed and wiggled.

"Put me down!" The teen snapped.

The hold tightened around her waist. She inhaled sharply and tried to get away.

Suddenly, the man dropped her. He roared painfully.

Tokashi rolled over and gasped.

Nishe was clutching his arm, snarling and kicking furiously.

"Nishe! What are you-.......... Gah!?" Tokashi stared at the boy.

He had bitten the man and wouldn't let go.

"Stupid little fool! Get off me!" The man yelled and tried yanking him off.

Nishe yelped as his face was rammed, hurling him towards the floor.

His throat was grabbed.

"No! Stop it!" Tokashi said. The older male snarled and tightened his grip. Nishe coughed, struggling for air.

Tokashi leaped onto his back, throwing both arms around the man's neck and squeezing.

He simply reached for her and ripped her off of him. She skidded to a stop and lunged at his face.

Nishe was thudding his feet on the floor, trying to get away.

The hold on his neck released. He gasped and rolled onto his side.

Tokashi raked her nails across the attackers face crazily.

She was knocked off quickly, only to be replaced by Nishe.

He finally grabbed the child's arm's and held him above his head, doing the same to Tokashi.

The girl snarled at his speed.

"That's enough!" The holds constricted around their wrists. Nishe hissed in pain.

"I don't know what punishment is coming your way, but I'm sure it's going to be your worst."

He opened the door and dragged them outside.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Did you like this chapter? I'm so very sorry it's so short. I also tried my best to make a good fighting part, I see now I'm not that good at it.......

Anyways, I don't have a choice for the next chapter this time.

**Please R&R for me and help me do a better job on the next chapter!**

_With all sincerity,_

_~Tokashi_


	13. The Voice I Thought I Knew

Authors note: I was a bit mad when I couldn't see my hits or visits on my stories......... I was upset because it now only shows you your reviews and favorites.

That made me think no one was reading it anymore, but I saw story traffic and it said I had gotten 88 hits. I am shocked people actually read this thing.

Thank you all the people that have reviewed and favorite/alerted my story.

**I am very sorry. The last part of this chapter wouldn't let me type in the normal font.**

**Please try to ignore that and enjoy the chapter.**

**~Tokashi**

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Nishe and Tokashi grunted as they were dropped in another room. Tokashi turned, about to yell at the man, but stopped as she watched the door slam shut.

Nishe rubbed his wrists gently. He looked upwards and examined the room.

"Were are we now?" He murmured to her.

She shrugged and stood up.

"Looks like another cell to me." Her eyes tried to focus in the dark, but she couldn't.

Nishe walked up behind her. She turned and stared at him quietly.

"......... So..... Why are you here?"

"I was trying to escape the clan's ninja, but ended up walking into this giant maze-like house. That's all I remember....." He said sadly.

Tokashi blinked.

"You walked into that house too?"

The boy nodded.

"...... Same here! Exactly the same, in fact!" She told him, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Your point? Were still trapped in here." He murmured unpleasantly. Tokashi's expression melted into sorrow.

"Well....... That makes me feel better....." Nishe looked up in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"I thought I was alone........ I'm happy to see someone from my childhood." The teen looked away from him.

She flinched as she heard him chuckle. Her eyes returned to his face and saw him smiling crookedly.

"Were very much alike, Tokashi. It...... It almost scares me." Tokashi suddenly inhaled quickly.

"Something wrong?"

"Nishe........ Your........" The other neko was silently trying to piece together her sentence.

"........ Nishe........ Ni-san......." The boy froze, chocolate orbs staring at her.

"..... Ni-san........" Tokashi repeated. She threw her arms around him and hid her face in his chest.

The older male was quiet, looking blankly into the darkness.

They never noticed the man approaching them from behind.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Kakashi grunted hopelessly.

"Where could they be...." He said, staring up at the ceiling.

He couldn't remember how he had been so careless as to get himself captured.

"Their probably traveling off to some other town." He growled.

The door flew open the next moment and two figures were shoved inside.

"Why do we keep moving?"

"I'm not sure..... But someone else is in here."

Kakashi flinched as he recognized Tokashi's voice, but the other drew a blank.

_"Must be a boy...... Sounds almost as old as Tokashi." _He told himself.

"There, in the corner." The male said towards him.

"Wait a sec'....... Kakashi? Is that..... You?" The girl stepped closer, allowing Kakashi to see her more clearly.

"Tokashi! I thought you were dead!" He tried to say as the teen hugged him tightly.

"Guess who I met in this dump!" Kakashi's grey eyes turned towards the boy, who was close behind Tokashi.

He didn't smile or say hello. Just looked him over silently. The boy looked away, trying to not meet his fierce gaze.

"I don't think you should trust anyone you find in here, Tokashi." The ANBU whispered in her red ears.

She huffed at him.

"For your information, this is my ni-san." Kakashi flinched.

"Come on. Look at him. He's like my twin, except he's a boy."

The neko teen was right. They did look alike, _extremely _alike."

"I believe you. It's just.... We can't trust him just because you look alike and he says your related."

Tokashi didn't respond. She slowly turned to stare at him. He turned and quickly, yet smoothly, walked into the shadows.

"Nishe.......... You were lying to me. Weren't you!" Her voice became furious.

Kakashi heard Nishe sigh shakily.

"...... I wasn't lying. Your the one that said I was your brother, remember?" Tokashi's frame instantly relaxed.

"You tricked me........... You tricked me to believe you were an ally and brought us here to die." She whimpered.

Nishe didn't respond.

"............. What kind of monster do you take me for?........ People that do things like tat have no right to live....."

Tokashi opened her mouth. She gaped at his words.

".................. That's what I said........ Back at Konoha....."

Kakashi was as shocked as she was.

_"Nishe........... He couldn't be one of..... Them... Could he?" _Tokashi's inner spoke up.

_"Them?........ What are you talking about?....."_

_"You mean you don't know? You honestly haven't noticed?"_

Tokashi didn't answer herself. She couldn't.

_"...... Remember the time you two met those ninja in the forest, right around the time you left Konoha."_

The girl vaguely recounted the memory.

_Flashback_

__

"Don't move."

The shadow held a knife at her throat.

She turned to glare at him. Her teeth grew sharper as her lips curved upwards in a smirk.

_"What's going on?" _She thought as she felt a sudden burst off power surge throughout her form.

"Stay still or die."

_...Aiko...I promised you..._

She stood still anyways, planning her escape.

"Take the child and the man." The ninja ordered.

Tokashi flinched in realization.

"Don't...you **dare** touch him." She growled and snatched up the person's weapon.

End of Flashback

"Yes...... I remember."

"That surge of power you felt......... Was me."

"What are you talking about?"

Her inner laughed at the question.

"I'm not you, Tokashi. I've never been you."

"Who are you then! Tell me!"

The girl chuckled darkly.

"Lets just say."

Tokashi felt herself falling into darkness.

"I'm your other self."

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Hello. I hope your thrilled and excited for the next chapter. Wondering who this other Tokashi is? Review and I'll get started writing your answer.

**Wondering why all of this is in that font?.......... **

**Well, same here.**

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	14. Reflections

__

Authors note:

**This chapter will be all in ****Tokashi's**** head.**

**That's why everything is in italics, so no worries.**

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi felt herself slam onto the ground. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her.

"Why did you bring me here! Who are you!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her cries echoed in the darkness.

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to see if she was alone.

"Calm down, Tokashi. Your in no danger." Tokashi heard in front of her.

She launched up to her feet.

"Hey!" The girl hissed in pain as her head banged into something hard. She fell silent, staring wide-eyed at the site before her.

"A...... mirror?" She whispered and touched it gently.

Tokashi screamed as a figure appeared in the glass. She fell back and crawled away in fear.

It was herself, standing with her eyes rolled back in her head. The neko's head flipped back and laughed at her.

"You did say you wanted to see me...... Here I am." She chuckled again. Her skin was hanging on her bare bones.

"But......," Tokashi started, "You said you weren't me!"

"I'm not you, foolish mortal." The other hissed, raising her arm and shattering the glass that separated them.

She made her way over slowly. Tokashi shook madly.

"Your a demon! How'd you get here! Where exactly is this!" She panicked.

The girl snickered.

"All you humans are the same. Worried about your pathetic dream's and friends."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Tokashi wailed as tears streamed down her face.

"If your that interested............" She murmured, leaping gracefully into the air and landing in a squat before Tokashi.

"Find out." She held up her right hand.

Tokashi stared with a terrified look.

"I'm not touching you!"

"Oh. Why not?" The teen grabbed her arm as she tried to run.

"Your a monster! What did you think!"

The girl looked hurt.

"But you don't even know me...."

"I don't want to know you!" She escaped the others hold and dashed into the dark surroundings.

She turned to look behind her. The girl was walking after her, calmly, as if she were a cat about to catch a trapped mouse.

"........... Tokashi........." She hissed loudly. The red haired female pushed her legs to go faster.

Her blue eyes only saw pitch black around her. She continued for what seemed like an eternity.

Tokashi turned again to see if she was still following her.

Her mouth opened and released a blood curdling scream.

There she was, skin hanging loosely on her body as she dragged her feet towards Tokashi.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She begged and tripped clumsily. Her form trembled as she started to run again.

Her tail was suddenly grabbed and tugged. Tokashi slammed onto the floor, flipping over and holding her arm's up defensively.

A form swept over her body. She curled up into a ball and whimpered helplessly.

"...................... Toka-san?.............................." A small voice hummed into her ears.

"............. Toka-san.........." She heard it again. The female lifted her head carefully.

".... A-...... Aiko?............." Tokashi stuttered at the young child above her.

She smiled back, silver locks falling into her face. Her purple eyes squinted happily.

Tokashi threw her arm's around the girl, sobbing loudly.

"Toka-san? What's wrong?" She asked sadly.

"Nothings.... wrong n-now Aiko............ Now that....... y-your back with m-me." She trailed off, stroking her hair.

Aiko giggled. Tokashi leaned back to see her face, but gaped.

Aiko was dead........ Eyes glazed and face forever frozen in a small smile, looking at her..........

She began to whimper, biting her lower lip and crying uncontrollably.

The teenager hid her face in the younger's cloths.

"............ Why are you torturing me................." She sobbed.

Aiko's limp form slid out of her grasp, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Awww..... I thought you'd thank me for bringing her back for a moment. Oh well, I can't blame you."

The women stood behind her suddenly, cold, dead breath falling on her neck.

"Who would WANT to see their beloved die.......... for the second time in a row?" Tokashi growled and tried to hit her reflection.

"Oh, you'll have to do better than that!" She heard her laughs echo once again from all around her.

She felt a fist drive into her stomach, sending her flying back at lightning speed.

"You can't out run me!" The girl chuckled to her, lunging around her and driving her foot into her back.

"You can't out fight me!" The neko, again, was sent souring threw the air.

"And most importantly," Tokashi landed in someones arms. "You will **never **see your precious Aiko again....."

The women dropped her hold and stepped back, sending Tokashi down deeper into the darkness she had feared so greatly...................

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, promise to make it up with the next one. Also, just a heads up, the next chapters will be in Tokashi's mind.

**This problem that is going on with my computer is still happening. This is good since italics are needed in thoughts and dreams. **

**Please though, if this has happened to you, tell me something to calm my thoughts down. I'm nervous this will effect my writing on this story and others in the making.**

I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story, but don't forget to R&R.

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	15. Yamatatsu and Shinshu

__

Authors note:

Same as the last chapter, all in italics.....

I'm still worried about this thing happening and what I should do to fix it......

With all Sincerity,

~Tokashi

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi screamed as she sank deeper into the darkness. Her hair whipped her cheek's as her blue eyes watered and overflowed over her face.

The girl prepared herself for the pain she was about to feel. Instead, her form was swept up by someone. She screamed and pounded the arms madly.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!!" Tokashi ordered. She opened her eyes to glare at the person, but met her brother's face.

His soft, brown orbs looked down at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's me." He whispered to her. Tokashi's head lurched upwards as a growling noise sounded.

Nishe's grip around his little sister tightened. He sneered, shoulders falling into a relaxed state.

".............. Yamatatsu........ Why are you here?" He asked calmly.

The demon exited the shadows behind them. A large grin plastered it's face and chuckles rummbled out from behind the teeth.

"Nishe................ It's been a while, han't it?" The boy shook his head.

"It has been....," he turned gracefully, ".... Why have you returned....... Finishing up your dirty work?" He snapped at it.

"I didn't choose to, I'm stuck and you know that all to well."

Tokashi stayed quiet, blinking and whatching the two coninue their conversation. She wondered what her attacker ment.

".............. Don't talk about that........ I know how your mind thinks and I warn you.......... Not to mess with me." Nishe dropped Tokashi gently.

Yamatatsu stalked forward, growling slightly.

"I have nothing to worry with only you here. If your alone, why should I fret?" It snickered. Nishe flinched noticebly.

"I said stay quiet," the boy snarled, "...... Don't think he's my only sorce of power!"

Yamatatsu crossed it's arms and laughed, finding his threats amusing.

"Keep going, I want to here all your pathetic come backs."

Tokashi stepped back a bit, seeing her brother tremble.

"..... If that's the only thing you'll fear about........ I'll bring him in!"

Yamatatsu finally seemed to notice the boy in front of itself.

"I'd enjoy a meeting with him. We havn't gotten to see each other for so long......."

Nishe suddenly stopped, freezing up all over. Tokashi gasped and reached out to him.

His arm shot up, grabbing her wrist. The girl inhaled quickly while wincing a little.

"........ Nishe that hurts....."

"Nishe?....... You must be confused, young mortal....." The kitsune's eyes widened. She looked up at her Ni-san.

"........ Ni-san?................." She ripped her arm back. Tokashi backed away from the two, blue eyes turning red.

Her ears bent back as she began to sob.

"STOP IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" The boy wasn't himself anymore, but like Yamatatsu. His flesh clung loosely to his bloodied bones.

"...... Yamatatsu...... Who is this Kitsune child?"

"It's the girl I got stuck with, remember? Kinda like with you and Nishe?" The other replied with a hiss.

The other, most likely a boy, nodded in response.

"Not a bad match, eh? Both of you look alike." He snickered.

Yamatatsu gritted her teeth together loudly.

"I am nothing like that puny thing. Look at yourself! You run and hide constantly, now tell me who's more human like?"

The demon laughed surprisingly.

"My mortal is respectable though. Look at yours," he turned with a smirk, " She's trembling like a new born pup." The male demon chuckled, causing Yamatatsu to fume.

"My mortal is yours sister, idiot! Anyways, mine is most likely the more honorable of the two." It grumbled angrily.

This comment must have hit a weak spot, since the other stopped and bent his head low. His piercing gaze was fixed onto Yamatatsu.

"I never asked for an update, Yama, so shut it."

"Aww, poor Shinshu getting ticked?" Yamatatsu teased and playfully jabbed his side.

Shinshu let out an enraged roar, tackling the other to the ground. Tokashi hopped back fearfully.

She was slightly irritated by Shinshu's rude remark about herself. What did he expect, her to be calm and relaxed when two demons attack her?

The teen gulped and found the courage to speak.

"Where is Nishe.........?" She whispered, almost impossible to hear.

The two stopped in mid battle. Yamatatsu smiled at Shinshu.

"See? Could your mortal speak to us when were fighting?" It snickered.

"Oh hush. I barley would call that little whimper a sentence." He hissed back, getting up and facing Tokashi.

The girl froze and stared with her blue orbs.

"Hmhm. See? Trembling like a frightened rabbit." He said in her face.

Tokashi flared inside. Her eyes squinted into slits and she beeared her teeth angrily.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what I am and how pathetic I look! If I were you I wouldn't be looking down on others when I'm in worse shape then they are!"

With that, she raised her fist and slammed it into his stomach. Shinshu, not expecting this, flew back into Yamatatsu. He snarled loudly at her.

Tokashi just copied him and snarled back. She was threw with them taking turns bringing her down.

"I'll kill you, foolish girl!"

"Stop talking and do it than! I'd like to see you try!" She snapped.

The male demon rose to his feet and quickly approached her.

Tokashi held her stance, glaring at him with all the anger she could muster up.

"........... I approve." Yamatatsu said randomly. Shinshu stopped his circling and turned to it.

"... W-what did you say?"

" I said I approve of her. She has the guts to stand up to you and not back away." It smiled.

Tokashi blinked silently, a bit shocked at it's words.

"What are you talking about?........" She asked the creature.

"I mean you don't appear to me as un-important human anymore from what you just did. I would even have trouble standing up to Shinshu like that."

"Of course you would! Your not a clue-less flesh, bag as she is!" The demon countered.

"Shinshu, be quiet. Your opinion is not included with my judgement. I said she passed, that means she passed." Yamatatsu hushed him as a mother would to her child.

Tokashi inwardly nodded, agreeing with the demon. She wondered what the two really meant though and how they had gotten her into this state.

"But what d-"

"Quiet, young Kitsune. You must wake up and I shall tell yo the rest next time we meet."

Tokashi heard voices calling her name. She looked up and turned around.

"Who is that?" The teen asked aloud.

"Open your eyes, Kitsune." The demon's voice trailed off into the dark, and light flooded into her vision once again.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Did you enjoy this chapter? It's a bit longer than some others I've previously written, I bet you like that part. Please R&R for me and continue to read this story. Also, tell me some

thoughts you have on it, like what I did wrong and how to make it better.

With all Sincerity,

~Tokashi


	16. Awakening

__

Authors note:

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with a few chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi opened her blue eyes. Her gazed darted around the dark cell as her panicked mind tried to take in her surroundings.

"Tokashi? What happened? Are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked quickly. The girl wondered how his tongue could make his words so quickly. She ignored him temporarily, eyes longing to see someone else.

"Were's........ Nishe?..... Is he alright?" Her voice sounded so weak. Kakashi had to lean closer to hear her clearly.

"He's over there. The second you passed out, he told me not to wake you up. Then....... Well, he fainted." Tokashi gasped, scrambling to get to her brother.

"Kakashi! Let go!" She hissed angrily at the man. He sighed and did as he was told. The kitsune clumsily fell down next to Nishe. Her blue eyes widened as he started to wake.

"T-Tokashi?..........," he whispered, "Are you........ Ok?"

The female nodded, helping him into a sitting position. Kakashi glared silently, still questioning the boys honesty to them.

"Nishe, wha-" Tokashi stopped in mid question, hearing someone outside the door. The next second, it flew open, revealing the man from before. The three stiffened instantly as he approached.

"What do you want now!" Nishe growled threw his clenched teeth. The man acted as if he had not heard the boy.

"All three of you are free to leave. We made a mistake and mixed you up with someone else." His gruff voice told them dully. Tokashi's face lit up with surprise, as well as the two males.

"We can just leave?....... Sounds pretty fake if you ask me.." Kakashi said, eyeing the man with his one visible eye.

"Kakashi! He may be telling the truth! You want to stay in here for the rest of your life?" Tokashi snapped at him. Nishe shook his head.

"There isn't only three of us...," He mumbled. The girl by his side froze at his comment.

**"How did he know there was more of us?......" **She thought, starting to understand Kakashi's uncertainty about him.

The boy continued, "There are two more. I believe your holding them in here somewhere." The man shrugged.

"It depends, boy. Who are we talking about exactly?"

"A women, around his age," he pointed at Kakashi, "And a baby. They should be together."

Tokashi gasped in regret.

"Yea, we have them somewhere. But I'm afraid they can't leave." At these words, Tokashi felt herself flare. She stood up gracefully, barging up into the man's face.

"You better tell me where Naruto and Shirani are right now, or you'll regret it." She hissed with all the hatred she could muster up inside her.

The man only chuckled, much to Kakashi's astonishment. Tokashi's eyes became slit, like a snake about to strike an ignorant child.

With one mighty thrust, she held the man up in the air by his shirt. His expression changed into shock.

"Where. Is. He." Tokashi repeated, tightening her grip and causing the man to flinch.

"If I were you, little girl, I'd put me down before I get in trouble." He warned her with a smirk.

"I could rip you apart if I wanted to, and I will if you dare say no to me again." She raised her free hand, ripping her now claw-like nails over his face. He flinched, yanking up her arm and tightened his grip around it harshly.

Tokashi let out a silent cry as it cracked, falling uselessly at her side. Her hold loosened and she dropped him carelessly, hugging her broken limb carefully.

The male laughed at her pitiful whimpers. Nishe suddenly tackled the man, punching him furiously.

"Don't you DARE hurt her!" He yelled. His hands found a hold and gripped it tightly, launching the man over his head and into the wall. Kakashi was amazed at the two's strength.

"Tokashi! Look out!" Nishe yelped and shoved the girl out of the way. The two toppled over each other until they skidded into the wall. Tokashi moaned in pain, biting her bottom lip.

Kakashi jumped in front of the tall male, forming some hand signs. The man chuckled and did as well. He stopped as the ground beneath him cracked. He found himself restrained as canines latched onto his skin.

The ANBU crouched over, a chirping sound being heard from his hand.

"Lightning Blade!" He whispered and charged at the man. He jammed his arm threw his chest, blood splattering onto his clothes and face. Nishe stared in shock at the ANBU, fear etching into his expression.

His mindless stare broke when Tokashi let out another yelp of pain.

"Tokashi! Hold on, I'll fix it." The girl reluctantly gave him her bruised and swollen arm, eyes screwing shut. Her red ears bent back.

"Ok. This will hurt a little. Ready?" The girl was silent, but fond the courage to nod.

"1....... 2......" She gasped as the bones were set back in place.

"Thanks for not saying three....." She growled, tears threatening to fall. Nishe smiled half heartedly.

"Your welcome." He snickered back at his sister. Kakashi had walked up behind the boy i the middle of their conversation.

"Well. You two done chatting?" He helped Nishe make a splint for Tokashi's arm. It was made simply out of the cloth Nishe had ripped from his shirt.

"That'll do for now...... Evan though it looks pathetic....." The female grumbled to them. They grabbed the guards keys and ran out the door.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

"Are they in there?" Tokashi asked Nishe. The boy looked threw the bars of the cell.

"Maybe. if they would come a bit closer, I could see." He whispered.

"Hey. You two. It's ok, could you come closer though?" He asked them smoothly. Surprisingly, it worked.

"..... Tokashi?.... Is that you?" The woman asked, cradling something in her arms.

"Shirani! Oh thank god your alright!" She exclaimed happily. Shirani smiled weakly.

"Were going to get you out of there. Kakashi! We found them." She called to her partner. Kakashi walked over and unlocked the cell.

Shirani bolted out, slamming it shut behind them.

"Shhhh! Shirani, be quiet-... Oh my!" A man launched himself at the now locked door, yellow eyes bloodshot and angry.

Tokashi stepped back from him. He snickered at her. She shivered and continued down the hallway.

The group noticed arms slide threw the bars, trying to grab onto Tokashi's arms. Nishe grabbed a woman's wrist, throwing it back into the bars.

Tokashi gasped, feeling her tail yanked back.

"Come here little girl." A man hissed from the shadows. The female glared back.

"Don't touch me." She warned. Kakashi got behind her, leading her away from the man.

He formed a wall around the girl, protecting her from the out-stretched arms. Nishe stopped at a door. He opened it slowly, light flooding into the damp hall.

His brown eyes widened as he saw someone. Thankfully, he was sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief and motioned the rest to follow him.

They decided to take turns passing the man. Tokashi went first, shoving the keys into her pocket and silencing them.

She took a few steps into the room. The guard didn't move. She continued till her form was right behind his chair. Then, the floor creaked slightly.

She froze, blue orbs filled with fear. The male simply moaned. She trotted quickly to the door on the other side, leading out into the woods.

Nishe went next, then Kakashi, and finally Shirani and Naruto.

As Shirani passed the guard, the floor creaked once again. Shirani crouched down quickly behind him as he woke suddenly. The rest of the group hid themselves in some bushes.

The man groggily looked at the open door, mumbling something under his breath. He got up slowly, stalking towards it. Shirani crawled skillfully behind a chest near by.

She covered Naruto's mouth and prayed he didn't scream. The man shut the door and inspected the room walking around and checking. As he approached the chest, Shirani's heart beat speed up.

The minuted he got in place to be able to see her, he opened the lid. He snorted and shut it lazily, walking back to his chair. He slumped down into it and sighed deeply.

The female waited a bit, then looked out from behind the box. The guard was asleep again. She quietly made her way towards the door and opened it softly. She leaped down the step and closed it gently behind her with a sigh of relief.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Authors note: Was this chapter good? Should I change it in any way? Please R&R for me and continue to read my story.


	17. Trouble With The Teens

__

Authors note:

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with a few chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi cradled Naruto tenderly, happy to feel his warm body again. Nishe walked up to the two. He sat down next to his sister.

"Umm...... Tokashi, we need to talk.... Alone." The girl looked at him with confused eyes. She placed the blond boy down and followed Nishe into the woods.

Tokashi was quiet as she stared worriedly at the males back. His black ears seemed to melt into the shadows surrounding them. Her eyes caught his green piercing shimmer confidently.

Nishe finally stopped when they had gotten far enough away from camp. His form turned to her. His mouth moved, trying to make a word, but he never spoke up.

"I..... Need to tell you........ I-........ Are family-......" He sighed in frustration.

"Is it something about are family?......." Tokashi blurted out. The boy's brown orbs found hers.

"... Yes, it is...... You don't remember them...... Do you?" He asked, almost mockingly. She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Of course I remember them......." She mumbled, though her words were fake. Nishe seemed to not be fooled.

"We aren't the only ones..... Tokashi, there's two more....." Tokashi froze, taking in the information. Her blue eyes showed the boy her excitement.

"Where are they! We have to find them!"

"Slow down. Their not going to vanish of the earth. One of them is hiding right under your nose.... You know her already... I'm not sure if she remembers who you are though." The female gasped.

She turned on her heals, ready to sprint back to camp. A hand stopped her.

"S-Shirani!!..... How could she-"

"Shhhhh.... Be quiet about this. Shirani doesn't remember us. We don't want to scare her, now do we?"

"Wait........ Who's the other!"

"His name is Niche-" The boy cut himself off. Tokashi's gaze flickered towards the ground. She was silent for a while.

"Your Nishe though!"

"............. Your wrong. I used his name to hide myself from your other partner, the man." Nishe grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Kakashi? Oh, don't worry about him. I can tell he's warming up to you." The female informed.

"...... My real names Arichi...... I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before....." He turned away from her once again.

"So...... Your not Nishe?...... Wow, you are pretty strange..." Tokashi snickered. Arichi looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"I thought you'd be angry with me." The kitsune cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well.... To tell you the truth... I would have been a little angry at you if you hadn't told me the truth." Arichi whispered.

Tokashi smiled and turned away from her brother, crossing her arms as if she were ignoring him. Her ears picked up a slight inhale from the boy.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry-" He was cut off when a giggle escaped Tokashi's lips. She began to walk back to camp. Arichi growled, ears going flat.

"Come on, Ni-san! Your not really going to stay out here alone, are you?" The female laughed, voice growing farther away from him.

"I'm coming......" Arichi mumbled and trudged after his younger sibling.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Four figures leaped swiftly threw the trees. Tokashi was holding Naruto close to her chest, listening closely to his soft heartbeat. Kakashi and Shirani were talking ahead of her.

**"I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you......... No matter what I have to do...." **Tokashi thought to herself. Arichi looked over at her protectively, obviously thinking the same.

"Were here!" Kakashi yelled to the two teens. They jumped down to him and stared up at the enormous gate before them.

"Konoha?....... Why have you brought us back here, Kakashi?...." Tokashi growled at his choice. Arichi stayed silent, still examining the village with interest.

"If we already stopped here once, do you think any smart ninja would come again?"

"Your calling us dumb ninja then?......" Kakashi sighed at her response.

".... No, Tokashi.. I'm saying they wouldn't expect us to be here again between such a short period of time." Tokashi stayed quiet for a moment.

"......... So you are calling us dumb ninja then?" The ANBU looked down in annoyance.

"............. No...."

"Oh good. Thanks for finally explaining this to me." She snapped at him and walked into the village. Shirani moaned slightly, noticing Arichi sigh deeply and run his fingers threw his hair.

".... She never was the bright one of the family......" He mumbled. They three stopped as Tokashi's ears twitched. Her body turned slowly towards the neko.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!!" She hissed angrily at him, eye twitching violently. Arichi's body leaned back greatly.

"I never knew he was that flexible?" Shirani whispered. Tokashi grinned psychotically.

"HE'S NOT!" She laughed. They grew quiet as a pop was heard. Arichi squeaked and bit his bottom lip. His body crumpled back, shaking slightly.

"Don't EVER talk about me behind my back AGAIN!" With that said, Tokashi turned gracefully on her heel and continued her stroll down the road.

Kakashi and Shirani watched her walk away with awe. They turned back towards the boy on the ground, who was by this time twitching with pain.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Arichi and Tokashi opened the door to their apartment, examining the room with horror.

"There's.............. One bed............" Arichi gasped. Tokashi didn't seem pleased by it either. She pouted in annoyance, just like a three year old would do when his mommy wouldn't let him by a piece of candy......

"Well.......... Looks as if you'll be sleeping on the floor, Arichi." She smirked, and quickly tossed her bag onto the bed. The male fumed angrily.

"No.... You are, Tokashi. I'm the oldest, I get to sleep on the bed." He commented back sharply. Tokashi snorted, unpacking her clothes for the night.

"Shut up and be a man. Your sleeping on the floor."

"And who the heck made you the boss of me?"

"I don't know, the rule that says ladies first maybe!"

"Hm. Really? Last time I checked you were a fox!" The two teens yelled at each other till Tokashi found a way into the bathroom, slamming the door in Arichi's face on her way in.

The boy grumbled irritably, plopping down on the floor and turning the TV on.

Minutes later, his sister exploded out of the bathroom. Steam seeped out the door and created a thin mist around the girl.

"ARICHI!" She screeched with fury. The boy jumped in surprise.

"What the-"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WEAR YOU PUT MY CLOTHES!" Arichi was silent. His mind began to make sense of what his sibling was doing at the moment.

Number one, Tokashi was yelling at him because she had no clothes. Number two, she was standing out side the bathroom. Number three.......... Why was she doing that?!!

"Tokashi! If your naked, go back in there!"

"NO! WERE. ARE. MY. CLOTHES!" The female thundered over to him. The boy covered his eyes.

"You baby! I have a towel on! NOW TELL ME WERE YOU PUT THEM!" Arichi slowly opened his eyes. The teen was standing fairly close to him, hair dripping onto his shirt. A white towel was wrapped around her thin frame.

"I didn't take your stupid clothes."

"Then who did..... Well?" She snatched up his shirt front, pulling him upwards toward her pale face. Her other hand was working hard to secure the towel that was concealing her body.

"I don't know! Maybe you forgot to take them in with you....."

"You saw me take them!........ Wait....... YOU WENT IN THERE WHILE I WAS BATHING!" She rammed his head with her fist.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES, WOMAN!" Arichi was rewarded with another knuckle pounding his skull.

"WELL THEN GO FIND THEM!"

"What? Why don't you?!"

"I'M HALF NAKED FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"...... Tokashi, to give you the plain truth...... I highly doubt men are going to think badly about you running around in a towel... They might actually like that more......"

"I'M NOT GOING TO GO OUT THERE WITH MEN, ...... of all things..., WALKING AROUND! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME!" Arichi had to agree. A girl with a towel wrapped around her was pretty hard to ignore......

"Fine..... I'll go look for your clothes........ Don't expect me to come home feeling like a man though!" The boy screamed from the door.

"AND WHY IS THAT!"

"MEN DON'T GO AROUND ASKING FOR PANTIES, IDIOT!" With that, he slammed the door on Tokashi and continued to hunt down the girls clothes.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N.~ Did you like this one? I certainly did! :D I personally think the humor at the end helped me out to finish this chapter. You can look forward to the next chapters being much like this one.

Poor Arichi....... Please comment and tell me what I should do different for the next.


	18. Two Strays

__

Authors note:

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with a few chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Arichi grumbled angrily as he stomped down the apartment stairs.

"Do this, Arichi! Do that, Arichi! Gosh, what's that woman's problem? Is it to much to say please?" He droned on. The boy then heard a growl behind him. He swished around and came face to face with his worst nightmare.......... a dog.

"BARK! BARK!" The canine yapped in his face. Arichi hissed in surprise and skillfully climbed up a near by tree, baring his teeth at the mutt. The dog bellow seemed to enjoy his act, sitting down and wagging it's tail pleasantly.

"Stupid thing! Go bother someone else!" He growled at it. The animal stopped, lowering it's head sadly.

"Minki? What are you doing!?" A voice called, causing it to turn obediently. Arichi flinched as another dog escaped the alley, padding up to the other.

"What is it now?..... I think I found another. look up there," he pointed his paw up at the tree, "That boy hissing at us."

The other canine looked up at Arichi with bored eyes.

"I doubt it. But..... He does show signs. I guess he could be.." The dog dubbed Minki stood up and placed his front legs against the tree.

"Hey! Boy! Come here for a second!" The teen was in a state of shock.

**"It's OK Arichi...... A dogs just..... talking to you...... Nothing strange there......." **He thought worriedly. The human finally found the courage to slide down.

The dog's began to sniff his legs. Arichi refused the urge to scratch ones nose. Minki looked up minutes later, a smile growing onto his face.

"Your a Yamatatsu, aren't you?"

"...... A feline one sadly..." The other grumbled. Arichi nodded silently.

"How do you know about Yamatatsus'...... Are....... Are you one?" The boy bent his ears back as the dog's snarled.

"Well of course we are, boy! Dog's don't talk..." Minki barked, golden fur bristling. Arichi glared at him.

"..... Then turn into your human forms." He growled back. This order caused the strays to burst into laughter.

"Human form? What world are you living in? Let's see you turn into your animal." The white canine countered. Arichi grew quiet.

"I........ I don't turn into that anymore...... Human life is better then a cats."

"No. Your just scared to since were both dogs. Correct?" Minki snorted. Arichi fumed at his comment.

"I am not afraid of mutts! Fine, I'll show you both....." The boy breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes in concentration.

".... Demonic Possession Jutsu.." He whispered, purple chacra surrounding him. The dogs waited patiently. The violet mist began to thin out, a small shadow in the middle.

Minki and his friend held back their laughs. Arichi stood before them, glaring at the two. He had become a small kitten with black fur. His large yellow eyes squinted.

He hissed and slashed the white dog's nose. He yipped in surprise and quickly snapped at the cat. Arichi screeched (in a kitten way...) and sped down the road. The canines bounded after him, barking madly.

The animals ran towards Arichi and Tokashi's apartment. The cat smirked.

**"Perfect! Tokashi-.......... wait...... Tokashi has no cloths still! She's not gonna answer a cat!" **The kitten panicked, clawing his way up the stairs. He stopped at their door, running his sharp claws over the wood.

It flew open, causing him to flip head-over-heels inside. Tokashi shut the door quickly. The strays gasped as their heads rammed into the wood. Minki barked and gnawed at the door knob.

"Open up and we'll give you back your cloths, sweety!" The white mutt said as humanly as possible. Inside the room, Tokashi was holding up the black kitten.

"Fine, fine!" She leaned down towards Arichi.

"Your gonna' turn back to normal and open that door!" She ordered the feline. Arichi meowed some words, looking side to side at his paws. The boy was obviously mimicking her.

Tokashi picked him up by the scruff of his neck, plopping him down in front of the door. She opened it slightly. Her cloths were thrown back inside.

"K'! Hold on a second!" She scurried into the bathroom and dressed. Arichi sat elegantly in front of the shut entrance, laughing inwardly at the dogs stuck outside.

Tokashi exited and opened the door cautiously. The canines sat quietly and waited till the door was fully open.

Minki barked a word at her, standing and trotting inside. The white male followed him swiftly. Tokashi sighed and rubbed her for head. When she opened her eyes, Arichi was normal.

"OK......... When did everyone decide it was normal to turn into their animal forms.... Arichi, you better not have shown this to Kakashi or Shirani!" The two dogs watched them, turning their heads towards the one talking.

"If I may say something, us two are stuck in this form." The white dog said.

"Yea, Niche and me have been stuck like this for God knows how long..." Tokashi and Arichi froze at the white dogs name.

"Niche?............ Niche Yamatatsu?...." Arichi asked in shock.

"Yea....... What's it to ya'?" Niche grumbled at him.

"YOUR ARE BRO-!" Tokashi was silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

"Why do you two have strays hanging out in your room?....."

"Kakashi!....... Umm....... No reason really. Their cute aren't they!?" Her words were muffled but coherent. Her hand's began to scratch behind the dog's ears.

The ANBU was silent, staring awkwardly at her.

"Alright........ Try not to get fleas though......" He left them with a last glance of confusion. The four exhaled in relief.

"So........ We think your are brother, Niche!!" Tokashi whispered to the canine. Niche sat quietly, then laughed at her humiliatingly.

"I don't think so, honey. I'm 20 years old. Your what? 12?"

"I'm 17 for your information..." She snarled at him. Arichi suddenly grabbed the dog by it's ear, leading him to the bathroom.

The teen picked up the dogs paws into his hands, holding them together.

"...... Release....." He whispered. Tokashi and Minki stared at the small explosion coming out of the bathroom.

Two shadows exited. Niche walked slowly, looking himself over. His long silver hair was down to his elbows. He had pale green eyes and extremely white skin. Also........ He was naked.

"Oh, darn it...!" He hissed in embarrassment, zipping back into the bathroom. Arichi sat down next to Tokashi, winking at her happily.

"He's another....." He said quietly in her ear. The girl's face lit up joyfully. Arichi let Niche barrow some of his cloths and the four sat down to talk. Minki sadly didn't seem able to turn back into a human.

He sighed contently as Niche scratched his neck. He didn't mind being a dog, eating things humans could never eat. But he still had Niche with him, and that's all he really needed.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi snorted and rolled over on the bed, making the two males on the floor growl angrily. Minki was curled up next to the girl, being allowed to only after his bath.

Niche grumbled something to his brother next to him. Arichi rolled his eyes.

A knock sounded at the door. Tokashi yawned and, as always, smashed her fist down onto the alarm clock beside her head.

"Come n'......" She moaned to the knocker. Kakashi and Shirani looked inside. Niche had hid himself under the bed with Minki.

Arichi stretched and sat up, bed head falling down in his face a bit.

"You guys need to get ready, we might have found a way to trick you two's clan ninja." He shut the door quietly, since Naruto was still sleeping in Shirani's arms.

The teens got dressed and packed up their belongings. Tokashi found a choker necklace Aiko used to wear and put it around Minki's neck.

"It's so............ girly....." He snarled, pawing at the flower on it.

"It's all I have right now. It'll have to do till I get you a real one." They walked outside and followed Kakashi down the road towards the Hokage's tower.

Tokashi was silently panicking. What would that old guy think when he sees her with all of her siblings...... and Minki. He might just conclude she was going to build a team to kill him or something.

During her panic, Tokashi failed to notice a young boy in front of her. The two smashed into each other.

"Hey!" He yelled at her, picking himself up and cradling the bundle he was holding. A small whimper escaped the cloth. Tokashi rubbed her stomach region, trying to dull the ache in it.

"Well maybe you should-" She halted her comment when two small hands reached out of the cloth ball.

**"A baby?....... Also, that boy looks strangely familiar..." **She wondered, taking a good look over the two boys.

"Well? Aren't you gonna' say something to me?" The older one said, bending down so that he got in her face. She reached up and shoved the head away from hers.

"Sorry, but don't get in my face. Wheres your mother?" She ordered, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"She sent me out to do some shopping and to take Sasuke for a bit." He pouted, making an annoyed face at the bawling baby. Tokashi sighed, taking the child into her arms.

"Shhhhh...... It's OK..." Her words whispered softly in the boy's ear. He slowly stopped his sobbing and fell asleep. She rocked him a bit, then gave him back to the male.

The boy stared in shock at her.

"He usually only stops crying for our mom..... How did you do that?"

"Practice i guess." She snickered and rubbed his head with her free hand. Tokashi winked at him and strolled along back to her companions.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHEOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ This chapter might have been a bit boring to you guys, please excuse that........ I tried really hard to make it longer then normal and I think I succeeded! :3

Please comment and help me make this story to your liking.


	19. Yamatatsu's Worry

__

Authors note:

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with a few chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Minki padded next to Niche, embarrassed at his collar. Arichi snickered at him evilly. The dog barked quietly at him, causing the boy to jump and walk away from him.

Minki smirked and squinted his black eyes. Niche rolled his and trotted up next to Shirani, liking her calm presence.

"Jumpy cat aren't you?" He whispered so that Kakashi and Shirani wouldn't hear him.

Arichi slightly nudged the dog. The canine whimpered, pretending to be in terrible pain.

"ARICHI!" Tokashi yelled, slamming her fist into his head.

"What! He growled at me! Get that dumb stray checked for rabies!" He snapped at her, rubbing his soar skull.

"He doesn't have rabies. He's not foaming at the mouth and he sure doesn't growl at us." Tokashi rubbed the dog's head lovingly. Minki groaned happily, eyeing the boy in amusement.

"You never do anything like that to me......" He whispered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Tokashi humphed and started scratching Arichi's head like a dog. The boy squinted his eyes in anger.

"Stop it! That hurts!" He mumbled. Tokashi smirked and continued to walk. The teenager looked down at the dog.

"Your gonna' regret doing this."

"Oh, am I? I could just start yelping and see what Tokashi would do to you. Would that help you at all?" The mutt laughed as the male shut up and stalked away from him.

He held his head high at his win, padding softly after him.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

"If we stay here for a little while, they would continue to search farther away from your village. Correct?" Kakashi pointed out to the others.

"But if they end up finding out were we are.............." Tokashi growled at him.

"Our clan isn't the type to over look things like that. I'm very upset to say this, but Tokashi's right. They'll find us in mere hours." Arichi added quietly. Kakashi sighed deeply.

"Is there a weakness in your clans ninja?"

"If we were to tell you any more about our ninja, we'd be running away for two reasons." Shirani whispered softly. Tokashi and Arichi turned to her in shock.

"Our ninja? What are you talking about?" Tokashi asked, knowing this was the proper moment to tell her. Shirani flinched and looked away.

"Nothing..... Just talking to myself..." Kakashi cocked his visible eyebrow. He was confused at the women's words.

During this conversation, the Hokage sat and listened carefully. It didn't make sense. Kakashi had told him to trust Tokashi and let him follow her. But what was all this talk about running away and their village's ninja attacking them.

**"If those three stay here........ It might be a threat to the village....." **He sighed deeply, motioning Kakashi over to him.

"Yes, Hokage?" The older man silenced him, telling the others to leave for a moment.

When the door shut, Kakashi ran his fingers threw his messy silver hair.

"I know what your thinking........ Please, we have the situation under control. The village will be fine with them here, I just worry about when we leave again...."

"Kakashi," the Hokage snapped, "I didn't tell you to go get yourself into trouble. That girl.... Tokashi? She either needs to tell you more about this problem or we will have to force it out of her."

The ANBU looked down, mad at himself for growing such a strong bond with the female. Now that he thought about it, Tokashi still was a mystery to him. The girl was clever and sly, just like a fox...

"Just one day, Lord Hokage. If you decide to interrogate her........ Just remember she's probably scared as well. Tokashi would never put someone else in danger for her own sake.."

"I hope your right about that, Kakashi......" The man said dangerously.

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered, slightly bowing, and headed towards the door.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi strolled down the calm streets of Konoha. Naruto giggled, clearly enjoying the walk. The female sighed comfortingly.

**"It's a wonder why I would find such a joy......" **She said for the millionth time inwardly.

The red head stopped abruptly, looking with slightly larger eyes at the boy in her way.

"Gosh, do you ever see where your going?" The child said with slight humor. Tokashi felt a bit embarrassed , knowing she had almost trampled the same children three times in a row.

"Oh....... Itachi? Isn't that your name?..."

"Yea. Maybe we should get to know each other so that next time you run over me I won't get so mad." He laughed.

"I guess so... Your taking Sasuke out again? Where exactly do you guys go?" Tokashi knew where he was going actually, seeing they run into each other every time their walking.

"Possibly the same place your going. And yourself?"

"Just looking around, really. I'm not a resident here so I'm a bit lost." Itachi nodded at her reply. The teenager was stunned at how mature the child acted. By his size, the oldest he could be was at least seven or eight.

"If I may ask, how old are you and your brother?" She blurted out before thinking.

"I'm nine and Sasuke's about one and a half, I think..." He looked up in thought. Tokashi accepted his answer, trying to figure out how old Naruto was.

"What about you two? Your his mom, right?"

"No. I'm not...... I rescued him a while back and have taken care of him ever since."

"Well," he replied after a while, "That's some story. Is it really true?" The girl nodded solemnly.

Oh, how she wished it wasn't....

After a few minutes of talking, Tokashi confessed that she should be going. The two boys continued down the street in the opposite direction. The kitsune stood quietly, watching them go.

**"Making friends with the children on the block, are we?..." **Yamatatsu snickered in her mind.

**"I guess I am...... Where have you been?" **Tokashi asked. The demon hadn't spoken up for quite some time now.

**"I was busy with some personal work, young kitsune. Did you miss my presence?"**

**"Miss you? After the time you trapped me in there with you? I despise you...." **She snarled at the creature. Yamatatsu obviously found this funny. The immortal exploded into laughter.

**"Same as ever, I see. What has Nishe been up to lately?"**

**"Well..... His name isn't Nishe, it's Arichi. We travelled back to the hidden leaf village and are staying here for a few days." **

**"Are you slacking off, Tokashi?....... Your clan's ninja wouldn't fall for such a dumb move." **Yama exclaimed, more serious then before.

**"Why do you care? Last time I checked, the same Yamatatsu said I was a pathetic mortal." **

**"Listen, kitsune. You die, I get trapped inside your dead body. That's not the future I want." **Tokashi was shocked at the words. She smirked slightly.

**"So the almighty demon can't get herself out of a DEAD mortal? Really. I expected more from you, Yamatatsu." **

**"I haven't finished yet, brat. I can choose when you die as well. A fitting power for some one like me, hmm?" **The spirit cackled, knowing she had won their squabble.

Tokashi rolled her eyes and blocked the demon's thoughts from bothering her. Inside her mind, Yamatatsu quieted down. She was, in fact, worried about the two's sake.

Her blank, white eyes rolled back and forth while her thoughts worked a plan. The creature knew it was time......... If anyone tried to harm the young kitsune, she would have to be unleashed.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Did you enjoy this chapter? To much Yamatatsu? No point? (I promise you this chapter had a lot of meaning to it) Please, if anything is wrong with this or you would like to help me out, tell me and I'll try and make it better.

~Thank you for reading~

~Tokashi


	20. The Book

__

Authors note:

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi gasped, launching up in her bed. She sighed as she noticed it was a dream.

The teenager looked over at her alarm clock. It read three o'clock A.M. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

**"What's bothering you at this time of the morning, kitsune?...."** Yamatatsu groaned in her head, probably forced awake by her container.

**"Nothing....... Just a bad dream...."**

**"Those aren't normal for you, Tokashi......... It's your old child...... Aiko. Isn't it?" **The demon asked her. Tokashi didn't reply. Aiko was still, of course, a rough topic for her.

**"........... Yes............... I can't forget her........." **

**"Well..... How did your brother do it?....... He certainly doesn't morn for his loss."**

**"Arichi never had a child..... He wouldn't understand-"**

**"Oh, yes he did....... Of course, he never did like him...." **Tokashi grew silent, getting up and grabbing her cloths for the day.

The girl got dressed and walked outside her apartment.

**"Where are we going?..... It's three in the morning."**

**"For a walk..... To get her out of my mind." **

The girl strolled down the empty streets, stopping at the largest buildings and admiring them. Her walking stopped as she passed a small store. It was the library.

Tokashi looked inside the windows, wishing she could get in.

**"You like to read, do you?"**

**"No. Just wanted to find some information on something."**

**"Would that something happen to be me........" **Yamatatsu chuckled to her, knowing she was right. Tokashi didn't bother answering the creature. She couldn't change the girl's mind anyways.

The female noticed that the demon was trying to do something. Though she could not see her, she could feel her forming energy.

Tokashi gasped as the door suddenly unlocked, alarm system shutting down with it. Yamatatsu snickered at her shock.

**"Go on. I made it safe for you, no worries." **She cooed to her container. Tokashi opened it reluctantly. She quietly stepped inside and shut the door carefully.

"Oh, wow........ This place is huge!" She whispered in amazement, staring wide eyed at the gigantic room. Walls filled with books surrounded her, lined with twisting stairs shooting upwards towards the roof.

"I'll never find it this way......" She moaned sadly. The girl had really wanted to find out more things on her clan and demon.

**"Oh, fine...... If you wont do it, I will!" **The creature growled to her. Tokashi's arms flew up in a hand sign, causing her to inhale sharply.

**"Yamatatsu! What do you think your doing!?"**

**"What? Who said you got to control where we went all the time?"** The demon laughed, voice suddenly floating away from her. The teen felt something rush out of her.

Her blue orbs darted around the store, searching for the other female. A laugh echoed from one stair case. Tokashi spun around, but found nothing.

"Having trouble finding me, are we?" The voice called to her again.

"Stop playing around! Were did you go!?" She asked. Her hands shook a little in fear. The first time Yamatatsu had shown herself, the demon had tried to kill her.

"Awwww! But I was having fun..." The creature moaned next to her. Tokashi finally caught a glimpse of the spirit. Yamatatsu was nothing like she had been inside her head.

The dark being was pure white with silver hair. She was still a spitting image of Tokashi, yet...... The two were completely different in many ways.

The immortal turned to her with her dull blank eyes. Around her neck hung a black, spiked collar. She had a strapless black cloth tied around her chest, covering only what needed to be.

Her baggy matching pants reached her ankles and showed her bare feet clearly. Finally, two grey wings shot out of her shoulder blades, some feathers falling to the carpeted floor.

"So this is what you live like.........," Yamatatsu looked over her body, "Not very comfortable........." She mumbled, playing with her top. Tokashi was also examining the demon.

"So thats what you look like?........ I mean........ What you used to look like in......." The girl trailed off, not exactly sure where the demon had come from.

"Are you trying to say hell, young kitsune?.......," Yama asked and crossed her arms. Tokashi nodded quietly.

"No.... Of course I didn't have your........ Human appearance there....... I am a demon.... and demons don't exactly tend to look much like your kind." Tokashi bent one ear down, trying to picture what she really did look like.

"Oh.............. Well, are you going to find that book or not?" Tokashi changed the subject. Yama sighed and appeared up on the second level. She looked over the shelf, mumbling to herself while she did.

"No....... No......... No........." She carried on, trailing down the line.

Tokashi walked around as well, shocked at the villages large variety.

"Oh finally..... There you are.." Yamatatsu growled and pulled a book out from the rest. Tokashi saw that it was a good sized book. The demon holding it reappeared next to the other girl.

They sat down and opened it. The spirit huffed at the stories condition, blowing away the dust all over it.

"There. Happy now?" She exclaimed to Tokashi, who was preoccupied at the time. Her eyes swept over the pages, skimming them excitedly. She gasped as Yama slammed it shut, causing a small dust cloud to explode in her face.

"You'll have to read it later. Right now we need to get going." She told her, eyeing out the windows. The two girls got up and quickly ran outside the shop, Yamatatsu making sure to lock the door on her way.

"Wait! We can't let anyone see you! Hurry, how do you get beck in my head?" Tokashi whispered. The demon laughed at her question.

"No worries, kitsune. Only you can see me out here." She snickered as they ran past a man. She stopped and stepped in front of him, gaze still focused on Tokashi.

The man walked right threw her, causing Yamatatsu to wince in pain.

"It has it's side effects....." She growled. Tokashi smirked at the creature, happy to see her finally feel some pain.

They continued to their apartment. Luckily, Tokashi had been able to get a room alone, so they were safe to read it right away.

The teenager set the book down on the table, turning on a lamp and opening it once again.

"Creative title I see......." She grumbled, reading the cover.

"Don't groan to me.. I didn't write it." Her demon told her, not very impressed by it either.

On the front in large letters read A Book on Demons.

"....... Must have waited till the end to write that....." Tokashi said, turning to the first page. Surprisingly, the story had been written to someone.

"For my dearly loved boy? Gosh, what kinda names do you mortals get?" Yama asked her. The teen ignored the question, reading the sentence over again.

"I think this was written by someone in my clan...... We call the children we get by their genders." Tokashi whispered and turned the page.

She flinched at the picture that met her sight.

"You did say you wanted to see what I really looked like..." The girl next to her said, eyeing the gruesome portrait. The drawing showed a young girl in the arms of some creature. Her face was frozen in a screaming pose.

The thing holding her body could be related to a bear of some type. It was standing up right, eyes glowing red and forked tongue hanging out between it's teeth. It's ears were pointed and straight, shining as if they were marble stones.

"We demons tend to take on animal forms. Obviously, I was much like a fox."

"Obviously?......."

"Your a kitsune, aren't you?" Tokashi blinked.

"I was born like this. All of my clan has animal looks. It's only natural I look like this."

"Not really. You can turn into your animal...... Correct?" Yamatatsu snickered. Tokashi shot a cold glare at her.

"My girl's family frowned upon that power........ Every one else can do it too anyways, nothing special about it..."

"Nope... Only a handful of your type can do that. Arichi and Shirani can, can't they?" Yama told her, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Tokashi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Only the ones that have..."

"Demons in them can." The creature finished for her. Tokashi looked down at the picture again.

"...... Then why do you make homes in us?...." She snapped at her. Yamatatsu laughed at her, as usual.

"Why in the world would I we want to live in something like you? It's outrageous, your kind is to pathetic." She snickered to the teen. Tokashi glared harder at her.

"Well? Why do you then?"

"It's punishment, of course. Were the ones that were kicked out of hell."

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Sorry for the slow update. I know the past few chapters have been confusing and I hope this cleared some things up for you all.

I'm excited that I've finally reached the twentieth chapter, though. Please, if you have anything to tell me about how to make this story better. Leave a note for me and I'll improve it immediately.

Thank you for reading!

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	21. Some Needed Rest

__

Authors note:

OMG!! I finally got another review!! I so happy :D

Expect a lot of updates on this story for a while!! May not be as fast though, since I'm starting to write like this....

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi stayed quiet, thinking over what her demon had just told her.

"..... I'm sorry.... Is that even.... Possible?"

"It is, actually." The creature cackled, tossing her head back at the mortals shock. Tokashi ignored her laughter, flipping to the next page in the book. Her eyes began to read the paragraphs. She slowly flipped another page, then another, and continued to read on. When she finally reached the next chapter in the book, she stopped and turned back to a specific page. She placed her finger at the beginning of one sentence and trailed down the line, obviously searching for something.

Her lips mouthed the words as she looked it over for a while. Yamatatsu during this quiet time sat and watched the girl with a smirk on her lips. Her white eyes looked at the words and snickered.

"Surprised or confused, kitsune?" The demon asked Tokashi. The teen didn't reply but continued to study the sentence.

"What does this mean? Do you know?" Yamatatsu took the book, reading the page as well. The spirit stayed silent for a few minutes as she skimmed over the whole chapter.

"All I can say is this person must have been a good spy. This story tells more things then even I could tell....... Stupid flesh bags, taking our secrets and sharing them in something like this."

With that, Yama slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the bed. Tokashi growled at her. The kitsune stood and snatched it up again. The demon on the other side of the room sighed dramatically, flopping her arms over the sides of the chair in a bored stance. This made Tokashi look up and glare at her.

"I can't believe this is boring to you..." The human grumbled to the other. Yamatatsu opened one eye and looked at her blankly.

"Seriously... Reading something you've technically already read isn't the most fun in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I already know everything that's in there." The demon exclaimed. She stopped her talking as Tokashi lost interest, looking back down and becoming silent once more. Yamatatsu rolled her eyes. Why again did she get stuck with such a nosey kitsune? The creature got up and looked outside. Her white eyes squinted at the bright light that streamed threw the curtains.

"We should rap this up, kitsune. Your little group will knock anytime now." She turned and suddenly vanished. Tokashi cocked an eyebrow, then gasped when a wind, most likely Yamatatsu, rushed threw her body and knocked her to the floor. The book fell onto the carpet next to her legs.

**"Get up, kitsune! I hear someone coming!" **The demon screamed at her. The girl picked herself up off the floor just in time to see Arichi step in, carrying with him Naruto. Tokashi smiled pleasantly at her Ni-san. The boy, in return, stared with confusion at her.

"I didn't know you got up this early, Tokashi?" The ebony haired male asked her questioningly. Tokashi laughed nervously, kicking the book back behind the chair. She then sat down swiftly, switching out the lamp next to her. Arichi thankfully seemed to shrug off her weird act and sit down on her bed,

"Well...... I was thinking......" The brown eyed boy mumbled, a pink tint covering his cheeks. Tokashi cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

"Yes?...."

"Well...... Maybe we could like...... It thought maybe we should.... You know, spend more time together..... Brother sister bonding time.. maybe?" Arichi looked down, rubbing the back of his head.

Tokashi's blue eyes lit up in excitement. Her body launched up and grabbed the others wrist excitedly, dragging him off the bed and out the door. Arichi blinked in confusion again, wondering if she was about to throw him over the railing or was happy and excepting his request.

"Umm.... Is that a yes?"

"Well duh!? Where do you wanna go?" The red headed female asked, scrambling down the apartment stairs. The two happened to pass by Kakashi and Shirani on their way. Arichi blushed as the older male chuckled at him. Naruto squealed happily and waved his small arms in the air. Tokashi laughed to as they ran threw the streets.

"Ummm..... You wanna eat breakfast first or something?" Arichi tried to say as he stumbled after his little sister. This question made the teenager grin again, changing her direction and running towards another shop. The boy gasped as Tokashi suddenly stopped at the restaurant.

"Tokashi......," Arichi panted, "...... Where.... Did you drag... Me?"

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though." The girl brought her hunched over relative inside and sat down at the nearest empty table. She took Naruto into her arms immediately and started teasing him with her index finger. The blond infant laughed and tried to grab the body part wiggling around in his face. Tokashi finally let him snatch up her finger, telling Arichi what she wanted to order and returning to her playing.

Arichi nodded slowly and told the waitress their drinks, admiring his sister all the while. The red head looked up into his chocolate eyes, asking him silently what he was doing. The male looked away with a smile. He knew the trouble she had gone through just to take care of that child even though he didn't belong to her. Honestly, he would have left the kid to die, seeing that a baby would slow his traveling down and cause him to buy more things for it.

"Hey, Tokashi?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you find that kid? Sorry to intrude, but it's been a weight on my mind for some time now." Tokashi sighed and looked at the ceiling in thought. Arichi waited for his answer, which sadly never came out of the kitsune's mouth. The waitress had returned with their drinks and had stopped the younger female from explaining it to him. They told her what they wanted to eat and she was gone the next second.

"How about I tell you later. You know, when it isn't so loud?" His sister said to him, eyeing the people chattering around them. He nodded, ears slowly bending back.

"Yea..... Later..." He mumbled, placing his elbows on the table and resting his face in his hands. His eyes began to wonder around the place in boredom. Arichi sighed quietly, enjoying not having to run around all day long. In fact, the whole group seemed to be thankful for the rest. The boy's mind came to the conclusion that they hadn't been able to stop for quite some time.

The two siblings received their meals after a few minutes of silence. Tokashi laughed as Naruto tried to eat an entire pancake at once. Arichi looked over and smiled at the blond. The child rocked his head forwards and backwards, obviously having some trouble chewing the giant up. Tokashi pulled some food out of his mouth after a while, sensing the boy wasn't going to finish it all.

Naruto pouted, still swallowing the remnants of food in his tiny mouth. Arichi paid for the three and they started off into the bustling streets again. After a few twists and turns, Tokashi spotted a small dock extending over a lake. She scrambled down the hill and ran to the end, turning and motioning Arichi to follow her. The boy made his way down the steps towards the water and sat down with his sister.

"This would be a great place to tell you." Tokashi said, grinning at the ripples her toes made in the water's surface. The neko next to her suddenly perked his ebony ears up, excited to finally hear the tale.

"Well..... It all started after my first stop... I was walking into the woods and heard someone around me. Eventually, I got the ninja to show himself and I took a chance to jam a few needles into his shoulder blade. They were poison tipped and the man died quickly afterwards. I saw him drop something that looked like a small bundle so I picked it up. Low and behold, it was Naruto. I didn't know it was him until I got a glimpse of his stomach, which for some strange reason has a mark on it."

Tokashi paused and showed Arichi the babies stomach and showed him the odd seal plastered there.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave him there all alone.... I thought it may help me, seeing I had just lost.. My girl and all...." She trailed off the subject. Her Ni-san looked at his feet, which also hung over the side of the dock.

"So thats how you met him.... What about that man? Kakashi?"

"Oh him? I found him, or should I say I ran away from him, here in Konoha. He was guarding the entrance and when I saw him coming after me I thought he was one of our clan's ninja. So I ran down an alley and got trapped... He told me he wasn't going to harm me in anyway..... So I believed him.... Ended up asking to come along and I excepted, seeing he would follow me if I didn't... Then we saved Shirani from this other guy in a nearby town who said he was ordered to kill her. She also asked to join us and we said yes..... Then.... I met you.."

The fox eared girl grinned brightly at Arichi. The boy stayed quiet, trying to piece together the parts she'd left out. It was quite a story and now he at least knew why they had wanted to rest for once.

"Thats......... Some story you have there..... and it's only beginning......." He finally told her, looking out over the water.

"Yea.... I guess you could say that's the bad part." Tokashi snickered and scooted closer to him. Naruto sat between them, glaring up at the girl and boy as they started closing in on him. He raised his arms and pushed their sides away from him. This action caused the two to gasp and look down at him. The blond kid huffed and crossed his arms, showing them his lack of interest.

Arichi laughed and ruffled the golden locks.

"Bored, Naruto?" The child glared up at him and nodded quickly. Tokashi laughed.

"Yea. This must be pretty boring to him. Lets get going, we still have lots to do." She explained to the other teen, who started to get up. The female grabbed Naruto up and trailed after her brother.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Like the new chapter style? Needs a little work, maybe? Please, comment and tell me your thoughts and also some helpful tips as well.

Thank you for reading!

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	22. Spying On The Adults

__

Authors note:

Expect a lot of updates on this story for a while!! May not be as fast though, since I'm starting to write like this....

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi hummed slightly to herself as she and Arichi made their ways towards the park. She noticed the boy's atmosphere had changed drastically over the past few hours. He was more relaxed around her and didn't feel the need to be secretive about anything. She was pleased to see a few smiles creep over the brown eyed boy's lips for once and not that boring old emotionless Arichi she had met back when they'd been captured. He was almost like a puzzle, waiting for her to fix him and see the picture that had been hidden the entire time.

Arichi himself was thinking over Tokashi's character in his mind. To him, Tokashi was like a maze. No one had been able to get past her tricks and confusing details, coming to a conclusion that what they had found was who she was. The kitsune had been waiting for the right person to come along and get through all her twists, turns and dead ends she had built between the world and herself. For someone that could pass her amazingly thought up tests and get to their prize at the finish line.

As the two walked in silence, Naruto started to get antsy. He kicked and squirmed within the compounds of Tokashi's arms. The female flinched and looked down at the child.

"Yes, Naruto?" She laughed as the boy pouted, crossing his arms angrily.

"I want down!" He replied and began to flounder about again, adding to his command.

"Alright! Alright! I'll put you down, but you're still gonna' have to hold Mommy's hand." At these words, the child let out an irritated groan.

"But Momma-"

"Nope!" the teen silenced him with her index finger, "No buts!" The blond pouted, yanking up Tokashi's finger and glaring in the opposite direction. Arichi cracked another one of his rare smiles, a low chuckle rumbling out between his closed teeth. He once again ruffled the smaller boy's golden hair. The three made their way to the park finally, the two teenagers taking a seat on a bench and Naruto waddling off towards the slide. The red haired girl sighed pleasantly, leaning her head onto Arichi's shoulder.

Her brother tensed at the sudden touch, but quickly settled down and reluctantly placed an arm around the female. Tokashi smirked and snickered to herself, noticing Arichi stare down at her awkwardly.

"What?..." He asked nervously.

"Nothing, just the fact that we look like a married couple and all." She laughed. The neko blushed furiously, obviously punishing himself for not remembering there was people around. He removed his arm from around her, but felt his pale wrist grabbed and tugged back where it was.

"I don't mind though...." His sister whispered to him. He was silent for a moment, almost feeling the surrounding people's eyes drilling into his back. Ignoring that sense, he smiled in return.

"Yea....... Same here." The two were cut off by Naruto pulling their pants. They looked down at him and saw that he had brought back another small child. The blonde's friend snickered at their position.

"These your parents, Naruto?" He asked, looking at the other with his charcoal eyes. Naruto growled and stuck his tongue out at Tokashi quickly. The girl smirked.

"Yes, we are! I see you've met my little baby Naru-kun, haven't you?" She said, picking up the boy and rubbing her cheek to his face. The toddler gasped, flailing as if he were drowning.

"MOMMA! MOMMA!" He squeaked at her, flaring up inside. Tokashi was to caught up in laughter to notice him. Arichi seemed to be quite amused at their act as well, snickering to himself. The child before them was clutching his stomach, hunching over and exploding with laughter. Naruto found a way out of his mother's grasp, sliding down off the bench and dragging his amused friend far away from the teens.

Tokashi wiped some tears from her eyes and quieted down enough to wave the two good-bye. Arichi did as well, raising the arm strung over his little sister enough to give the message. Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out at them, embarrassment written all over his little, chubby face. Tokashi closed her eyes and did as well, smiling afterwards at the two toddling after each other.

"That kid looks oddly familiar...." Arichi mumbled in her ear, making the female turn to him.

"Who? The little black haired boy? I think his name is Sasuke. I've run into his brother many times during Naruto and I's walks. He's a sweet kid...." She trailed off, trying to find the boy somewhere nearby. The only thing that caught her eye was a tall, thin looking lady pick up Sasuke. They looked related, so the girl concluded that it was his mother. Naruto smirked at Sasuke as his mom hugged her boy lovingly, causing Sasuke to moan in annoyance. Arichi looked over as well, seeing the boys and grinning.

"Seems like they all have that black hair and eyes.... Nice trait if you ask me.."

"Of course it would be to you, seeing you have black hair and dark eyes." Tokashi teased and messed with his bangs. The boy snickered slightly.

"We should do this more often... You know, taking a break from all that running...... It's only healthy that we should." Arichi murmured and slumped down a bit. The kitsune nodded, fox ears swaying with her motion. Her blue eyes watched as Naruto and Sasuke scurried off towards the other children.

"That's not such a bad idea. Still...... We need to keep them in mind. Dropping our guard would be suicide...." She said unpleasantly, turning her attention from the boys to a tall clock near the sidewalk. Arichi's gaze slowly found where she was looking.

"Yet, we have to forget about that for now. It's our free day and we should be enjoying ourselves." He told her, standing up and walking off somewhere. The other teen sat straight up, eyeing him questioningly.

"We can't just leave!" she scolded her Ni-san, "Remember our 'child'?" She let her head fall to the side, pointing at the blond. Arichi shrugged, hands raising in defeat. He turned on his heels and walked straight by her. Tokashi growled at him and got up, stopping when her sibling began to chat with Sasuke's mother. She cocked an eyebrow as he approached her once again.

"I asked if she could watch the two for a while, till we get back." Arichi smiled, seeing a slight hint of joy enter the girl's eyes. He took her arm and started leading her away from the park. Tokashi stumbled a little, almost falling on her haunches at the sudden backwards pulling.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked the neko.

"For some adult time, of course." He replied, arm sliding down around her thin waste and leaping onto the building tops.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi sighed as her feet finally touched the ground again. She cocked an eyebrow at the grass underfoot.

"Where are we?......." The girl growled at Arichi, who was staring pleasantly at something. She kicked, still staring at him dully. When he didn't let go, she did it again. Still no response. Tokashi fumed, thrashing wildly in his hold and pounding on his arm.

"Would you stop it!?" He whispered to her, not even looking at her.

"Well then, tell me what exactly your looking at! I'm afraid all I can see is your backside." She snarled and tugged on his tail. The boy hissed slightly at the girl, pain rocketing up his spine. Tokashi stopped and glared at him. He smirked and shook his tail in her face.

"That's not what you wanted to see?"

"Quite frankly, I've changed my mind after seeing such an ugly sight." This got an annoyed groan out of his mouth. Arichi dropped the girl to the ground, returning to his staring. Tokashi lifted her face out of the grass and blew some green blades out of her mouth.

"Didn't I say be quiet?" He whispered at her furiously. The female on the grass craned her neck so she could see him. She propped her face up with her hand, elbow digging into the soft dirt.

"Why should I be quiet?"

"Do you need more reason then just me telling you to?" The girl nodded angrily.

"Yep. Seems like I do."

"Look over there then," Arichi pointed out in front of him, "That's why." Tokashi rolled onto her back and sat up enough to see. Her eyes widened at the sight before them. Sitting in the meadow were Kakashi and Shirani, both looking quite comfortable.

Tokashi's mouth hung open, shock plastered all over her pale face.

"How can that be? I thought they didn't like each other."

"Well...... How should we know, were never around. They probably were forced to talk since they were all alone....." Arichi said, sitting down next to her. Tokashi got up, blue orbs still focused on her older sister and partner. Kakashi didn't seem to be the type to sit in a field of flowers for a date. She had expected a more........ populated place, seeing the man was a bit casual in her eyes. Then again..... who said it was a date........

"He's gonna' be ticked when he finds out were here..." She warned her brother, but the boy shrugged her off and perked his ears forward. She sighed and did as well, starting to hear the twos conversation.

".............. How did you know where this was?" The fox eared girl made out Shirani's voice.

"I used to live here. I still do, but I chose to help out Tokashi. Us two met here in Konoha a while back and grew to like each other." The ANBU told the woman, looking up at the clouds. She saw Shirani look up as well.

"So that's how you two ended up as partners....... It's strange though, with Tokashi being so....... well, bossy and all." Tokashi fumed at the woman's words, tugging on some grass below her. The female picked up a quiet snicker from Arichi.

"Yea, she didn't like me at first. The Hokage, the leader of this village, assigned me to follow her while she visited Konoha. Quite frankly, Tokashi was furious at him and me. That girl is hard to bond with, but after that first night together, she warmed up to me." (A.N~ Hmmmm....... I do remember Tokashi yelling at him the next day if that's what you mean?)

"Wow, really? Doesn't seem like she hates you now, does she?" Shirani asked the man, blue-ish black hair swaying in the breeze.

"That's good for me....... I have to say, that girl has become a need in my life..." This caused Tokashi to flinch. Shirani stopped gazing heavenward and turned her sight on Kakashi.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked quickly, making the man chuckle.

"Well......... I still have to figure that part out......"

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Nice chapter? Not nice chapter? Please, if you have ANY comments you'd like to make on this story, post them and I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter better. I AM trying to make a little love scene in the next chapter, but I think I might hold off on that for a while. It might be to early in the story and yet..... might not be. Got any ideas on that?

~Thank you for reading!~

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	23. Forced Together

__

Authors note:

Expect a lot of updates on this story for a while!! May not be as fast though, since I'm starting to write like this....

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Shirani cocked an eyebrow at the man, letting her head fall to the side.

"Your still figuring that part out?... I'm sorry... But I don't get it...." The woman mumbled to him, almost incoherent to the two teens behind them. Arichi growled, scooting closer up. Tokashi gasped and grabbed his black ear, accidentally tugging his green earring. The boy let a a quick meow, thrashing a bit and hissing.

Kakashi paused, turning their direction. To the two kids, it seemed to happen in slow motion. They both made a swift hand sign and exploded into smoke. Shirani blinked and looked back too. Kakashi was silent as he stared at the site behind the two.

Arichi meowed lovingly, rubbing his small, fuzzy head against Shirani's thigh. The woman smiled and picked the kitten up. Arichi's eyes grew wide as the female started rubbing his body repeatedly. His brown orbs looked over at Tokashi, who was peering out from behind a bush. She leaped out gracefully and stalked over towards Kakashi.

The ANBU stared quietly at the two animals, obviously noticing something. Arichi hissed as Tokashi walked closer to him and Shirani. The fox yipped and jumped onto Kakashi's back, twisting around his neck and baring her teeth at him. The cat snorted and looked the other way. Kakashi chuckled slightly and gently lifted Tokashi off of his neck.

The kit snuggled into his chest, eyeing her brother teasingly. The small cat glared at her and snuggled into Shirani's stomach, shooting daggers at Tokashi all the while. Tokashi rubbed harder, grunting slightly and placing her front paws onto his gut so that she could push harder. Arichi copied her instantly. The humans laughed at them.

"Cute. Aren't they?"

"Yea. I guess you could say that." Kakashi said, having to lean back from the fox's pushing. Shirani giggled as Arichi slipped off her stomach, sliding down her side and plopping on the grass. Tokashi snickered at the feline as she clenched her fangs and squeezed her eyes shut. The boy meowed at her annoyingly. Shirani's fingers slipped around his furry belly and lifted him into her lap, causing the fox to curl up in the older man's hold.

"So, back to what we were talking about..... I don't understand what you meant when you said I'm still figuring that part out?" Shirani told Kakashi, who turned to look at her again.

"Oh, yes. Well,...... I think what I'm trying to say is that Tokashi has become a friend that I dearly love. She just has this odd pull to her atmosphere. Its not like I think she doesn't need some good discipline......" This comment made the woman laugh a bit.

"Yea, I think some discipline might do her good......." She giggled under her breath.

The two adults fell into silence, eyes looking at the other occasionally. Kakashi sighed deeply, looking down at the grass between them. His grey orbs darted towards Shirani, then darted back to the grass. The woman looked at him as well, but flinched as her eyes locked in his gaze. Kakashi smile sheepishly under his mask.

Shirani gasped a little and blushed slightly. Her eyes stared at him again in curiosity. Tokashi was examining the two's act, turning her head towards the one doing something interesting. Arichi moaned, yawning adorably and resting his head on Shirani's wrist. Tokashi scurried out of Kakashi's arms and started nudging the man towards the woman.

Arichi meowed and began pushing the lady as well. The humans stared wide-eyed at the animals, crawling the direction they were shoved. Shirani gasped as her shoulder was up against Kakashi's. The man also seemed a bit jumpy.

"What's wrong with them? You don't think they understand us, do you?...... Not that we said anything relating to getting... next to each other!" Shirani asked, blurting out the last part.

"I'm not sure..... I think they're trying to tell us something..." Kakashi replied, trying to push the fox off of him. Tokashi yipped at his hand and continued to shove. Arichi meowed furiously, walking into her but not going anywhere. Shirani blushed as her hand slipped onto Kakashi's, causing the ANBU to look quickly at her. They noticed the animals had stopped pushing and sat down silently.

Tokashi motioned Kakashi to get on with it. Arichi rolled his eyes as Shirani squeaked.

"Well...... I think I know what they want us to do....."

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke ran around the other kids. He stopped his giggling when his nose was smashed into the raven haired boy's back.

"What was that for, Sasuke-teme?!" He squeaked at his friend childishly. Sasuke snickered and grabbed his wrist. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as the other boy dragged him towards the sidewalk.

"Where are we going? Momma Toka said-"

"Forget what mom said! Don't you want to go check out the Hokage's house?" Sasuke asked the blond, fists finding their way onto his small hips. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Who's house is that?"

"The Hokage's! He's the leader of our village. Didn't you know?....... Well, actually you wouldn't know since you don't live here..." The little black eyed boy murmured, looking up at the sky.

"Well..... Can we go? I mean, we might get in trouble... My momma would yell at me if I ran away from her..." This remark made Sasuke freeze in mid walking. He flinched and pushed Naruto into the bushes next to them.

"Sasuke? Where do you think your going?" The boys mother asked, voice sounding slightly irritated.

"U-Um.... Well...... I was just-" Sasuke's excuse was cut short when his mom started tugging him back to the bench. He clenched his teeth and tried getting away.

"No Sasuke! You and Na-.........," Naruto watched as the woman bent over into the child's face, ".... Where is Naruto........"

Sasuke was silent. His mom tugged his wrist harder, signaling him to talk.

"Where. Is. Naruto?....."

"I don't know! He ran off that way with some man!" The boy screeched and pointed the opposite direction Naruto ws hiding. The black haired lady gasped and let go of Sasuke's wrist.

"You stay right there and DON'T. MOVE!" She ordered her son, who stood watching her jog off towards the bustling people. Sasuke snickered and turned towards his blond friend, who was creeping slowly out of his hiding place.

"Nice one, Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke snorted at the nickname.

"What did you call me, baka?"

"Teme..."

"Baka....." The two glared at each other for a while until Naruto exploded out laughing. Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whata' you laughing at, dobe?" He growled at the boy. Naruto clutched his gut and rolled on his back in the dirt.

"I just remembered what you looked like when your mom picked you up and snuggled you to death!" He blurted at the boy. Sasuke huffed out an annoyed breath and pounded the blond in the head. Naruto screeched and rubbed his aching skull.

"Hey! What did I do!?"

"You were getting on my nerves!" The black eyed child snapped and began dragging the blond off into another direction.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Hey guys! Did I make it so that Shirani and Kakashi had enough of the spotlight? What about Naruto and Sasuke? Oh, those boys are gonna' get themselves into so much trouble..... Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and tell me what I might have done wrong!

~Thank you for reading!~

With All Sincerity,

~Tokashi


	24. More To It Then Expected

__

Authors note:

I'm thinking about updating once every Saturday. That way, I can continue to write on the new chapter through the week and get it longer for you guys since.... Well, this story has actually gotten a bit more popular since I started updating frequently.

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks and animals that aren't speaking human

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Naruto and Sasuke pushed though the crowds of people, trying not to get stepped on by some men and woman. The shorter blond behind Sasuke gasped as he tripped over someones shoe. The black haired boy helped him up and started off again. The children froze when a large shadow shot out in front of them, halting their steps. Naruto's blue eyes grew wide when he noticed it was a dog, two actually.

The larger white hound turned his snout towards them, appearing to be looking them over. The yellow mutt behind it poked it's head out, mimicking the other dog's movements. They began to sniff around the kids. Sasuke glared at the yellow dog as it almost shoved him over. Naruto reached out and started petting the white one, smiling slowly when it leaned into the touch.

"Follow." The smaller canine mumbled, swinging around and padding off into the mass of people. Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock as the white stray began herding them in the same direction.

"Please tell me I didn't imagine that dog talking to us...." Sasuke whispered to his friend.

"Nope...... It happened." He replied and gulped loudly. The dog behind them seemed to understand their words, lifting up his head and grinning widely.

"Don't you kids worry, I know your mother. My friend and I are just helping you two get out of this crowded area." He told the two. Sasuke was silent, obviously confused and thinking. Naruto cocked one eyebrow, eyeing the mutt dismissively.

"How would a dog know my mom? What's her name then!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. The canine sat down on his haunches and blinked, head falling to the side.

"A dog? I'm afraid your wrong about that young man. Minki and I will explain ourselves once were alone, alright?" The boys thought over it and nodded.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Shirani was silent, looking at Kakashi in shock.

"What is it then?" She blurted, trying to stop Arichi from pushing her into the man again.

"Well........ Ummm....." The ANBU rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. His grey eyes darted towards Tokashi, who was glaring at him with her red ears bent back. Kakashi tried to think of a way to put it.

"They....... We......... Ummm......."

"........ Yes?........" The woman said, growing annoyed at the slow response. Kakashi looked at her, eyes explaining their situation. Shirani gasped in realization.

"They aren't that smart! How would they know about that stuff!?" Her voice shrieked in a deafening tone, causing the other three to jump a little.

"I don't know! They do remind me a bit of Tokashi and Arichi though........" Kakashi replied, examining the green ear ring in the black cats ear. Shirani stopped her rambling and took a closer look at the fox. It stared back at her with it's icy blue eyes, almost trying to look innocent.

"Yea...... I guess you could relate them to these two, seeing they have the same ears and tails as they do........ and accessories." She grumbled, pointing out the kittens piercing. The cat squinted its eyes at the oncoming finger, not liking the fact he was sitting in the spotlight. Tokashi swished her tail, signaling them to run. Arichi nodded slightly, getting up and dashing into the bushes along with the fox. The humans were quiet, staring at the bush the animals had leaped into.

"Well....... That was strange..."

"I wonder if those two weren't Tokashi and Arichi...... That would explain a lot of things.." This comment made Shirani roll her eyes.

"I doubt those teenagers could do such a jutsu. I don't think its possible." She scowled, staring at the grass below them. The woman was obviously deep in thought. Kakashi wondered why she would say something like that. How would she know? Shirani didn't seem to be the type of person to go snooping around in someones business, it just didn't fit into her personality.

"Well, you never know. Tokashi and her brother don't seem to like using jutsus a lot. I haven't been able to see Tokashi do one the entire time I've traveled with her in fact...... I wonder if they even know how."

Kakashi whispered the last sentence, scratching his head in thought. In the bushes, Tokashi and Arichi murmured angrily at each other.

"You idiot! Why do you still have your ear ring in!" Tokashi snapped at her Ni-san. The cat hissed and scratched her snout.

"What do you take me for!? Cats don't HAVE thumbs, moron!" He meowed at her, lips curling up and exposing his small fangs. Tokashi wiggled her nose a bit, trying to get the stinging to die down. The kit tackled Arichi and tumbled around in the grass.

"Well, at least those annoying fur balls are gone........." Shirani whispered, a slight hint of pink covering her cheeks. Kakashi blinked and looked at the woman. In the background, Arichi exploded out of the bushes, meowing and clawing the air desperately as he dropped back into the leaves. Tokashi's small paws poked out right above the bush, squirming and trying to find a grip around the kittens throat. The two humans payed no attention to the fight.

Just when Tokashi was strangling the boy, her sharp eyes caught Kakashi lean close to Shirani. She paused in mid strangle, turning and staring in shock at the two adults. Arichi's brown eyes bulged out of his small fuzzy skull, all four limbs twisting about like four furry octopus tentacles. He failed to see the sight before him. Shirani and the ANBU grew silent, Tokashi watching them all the while with her mouth gaping open.

The two were kissing........ For a while in fact. The fox's staring was cut off by Arichi grabbing hold of her tongue and pulling furiously.

"CAN'T BREATH!......... YOU STUPID.... FOX!" He choked and was finally let go. He landed on his haunches and shook his head wearily. His sister had already sat down and continued to stare at Shirani and Kakashi. Arichi glared at her and stomped up behind the girl. He turned to look at where she was staring.

The boy let his jaw drop in amazement.

"W-What did I miss while you were killing me!?" The cat stuttered, chocolate orbs never glancing away from the two. Shirani and the man finally stopped, staying silent and looking at each others face. Kakashi's face was drained of its color. His mouth began to move, trying to speak, but no noise came out. The woman in front of him slowly grinned, placing a finger over his lips and silencing his struggles.

"You don't need to explain yourself. I'm not angry with you at all." She whispered. The ANBU leaned back and smiled.

"At least the teenagers didn't see us." He chuckled. Shirani laughed as well.

"Yea...." She trailed off, looking at the clouds above them. The lady seemed to be pleased.

"...... Well then. We should be heading back soon, right? Tokashi, Arichi and Naruto are probably wondering where we ran off to." This caused the two teens to gasp.

"NARUTO!" They screeched in unison and dashed off towards the park once again.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Finally! I tried my best to make it so that the little love scene didn't take to long and wasn't to short. I know it wasn't the best, but please try to enjoy it anyways. R&R and tell me what I should change or fix for the next chapter!!

~Thanks For Reading!~

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	25. Mood Swings

__

Authors note:

I'm thinking about updating once every Saturday. That way, I can continue to write on the new chapter through the week and get it longer for you guys since.... Well, this story has actually gotten a bit more popular since I started updating frequently.

**I'm trying my best to fix this annoying problem. It seems you all will have to deal with chapters being like this..... I hope that's alright.**

**Thoughts**

Flashbacks and animals that aren't speaking human

Normal talking

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi and Arichi scurried through the trees, trying to hurry and get to the park quickly.

"Wait," the black kitten panted, "We can't go looking like this!"

"I bet those kids ran off somewhere by now. It'd be better if we stayed like this, then we could track them down faster." The kit by his side replied, not even turning to look at him. Her read fur swished crazily in the wind as they padded silently into the village. Arichi leaped gracefully onto a roof top while Tokashi continued to run down below. The cat eyed the outer rim of the village, searching for a yellow dot anywhere.

"Arichi, be careful up there! Your about to run into some people on their balcony!" The fox yipped to her brother, who swiftly jumped onto the railing where the two young girls sat. They squealed and snatched up the kitten.

"Oh! She's so cute! Mommy! Look what we found!" The brown haired child bounced up and down, making Arichi meow helplessly. The black feline kicked his tiny legs, trying to flee from the children. Tokashi saw this and leaped up with her sibling. She could only do one thing, snarl furiously at the kids. Her blue eyes glared menacingly at the female, who screeched and flew inside with her friend.

Tokashi snapped her jaws at the window, some slobber splattering on it.

"MOMMY!" The kid screamed and ran around the room with the other girl. The mother walked in and gasped, grabbing a broom and charging angrily at the door. Tokashi's pawing slowed down as the woman closed in on her. She let her mouth gape open and a high pitched squeak escape her jaws. The lady raised the broom over her head and brought it down on top of the fox.

"Get away, you stupid creature!" She ordered, trying to hit the kit again. Tokashi scrambled out of the death stick's way and jumping up into the young girl's arms, snatching up Arichi's fur. She tugged on the flesh, doing it gently yet powerfully. The human yelped and threw the animals into the wall. Arichi mewed and twitched as they slid down the wall.

Tokashi landed with her back-side in the air, tail flopping down into her vision. A sharp smack sent the fox running around the living room.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" The woman squealed and final smashed the broom down onto Tokashi's fuzzy skull. The red kit froze, falling onto her stomach and rubbing her head. Her back legs were sprawled apart, allowing the mother to brush her out with one swift motion. Arichi soon followed, tumbling head over heels onto the porch. The teens both got up and shook themselves, finding all new aches and pains on their tiny forms.

"Well.......... I must say, I've never been through something quite like that before....." Arichi grumbled and stood up shakily. He turned his head when he heard a knocking on the window. Sitting inside were the two young girls, both waving him good bye and sniffling a bit. The kitten huffed and wiggled his rear in their faces, trotting of with his head high. Tokashi followed him as well, sticking her tongue out at the children.

The two arrived at the park, seeing if Naruto was there or not.

"Doesn't look like he's here..... Told ya'!" Tokashi yipped proudly, nudging the boy in the ribs teasingly. Arichi looked at her with lazy eyes, one ear bent sideways.

"Yea...... Hooray for you......," the kitten elbowed the fox in the face, "Stay focused!" Tokashi opened one blue eye and glared at her brother.

"What ever happen to please...?" She snarled at him and began walking away. Arichi was busy looking at a near by dog. His brown eyes grew huge as the canine turned his way. It opened it's mighty jaws and growled at him. The cat jumped and scurried after his sister at top speed.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Minki plopped down onto his haunches as the four reached the hokage tower. He turned his yellow head towards the kids, grinning happily.

"There you go! This is where you wanted to go, right?...." The dog asked, one brown ear bending back a little. The boys nodded quickly, edging around the strays and sneaking away.

"Now wait a minute," Niche chuckled, smiling deviously at the kids, "Were coming to, you know?" The children pouted.

"Why?"

"Your parents would kill me if they knew I let you two run around alone! Safety first, right?" The white hound advised, blocking their pathway. Naruto growled and crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Sasuke.

"Well my mother told me not to talk to adults I've never met before!" The raven haired kid snapped, eyeing the dog for his reaction. The strays laughed at his remark, tossing their snouts into the air and opening their large jaws.

"Remember, were not humans? Did your mommy say you can't talk to stray dogs? If so, I swear on my life we'll walk away and not bother you anymore. As well as my partner Minki." The yellow mutt behind them raised his paw to his forehead, a small chuckle rumbling out of his lips.

"Indeed. Deal?" He snorted, smiling at the boys. Sasuke looked down at his feet, a look of worry plastered on his face. Naruto saw this and leaned over to his ear.

"What did your mom say about that?......" The blond whispered to his friend, who looked up at him with his coal-black eyes.

"Nothing....." Sasuke replied quietly, sighing heavily and glancing at the dogs. Suddenly, the boy ran for it, dragging along his blond friend. Niche and Minki jumped at the quick movement, quickly recovering from their shock and chasing after the children.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled to the other boy, who ignored his question and continued to run down the road. The two boys disappeared into the bustling people, shortly followed by the two dogs.

"Niche, why are we following them? They're just kids. We shouldn't be scaring them!" Minki barked to his larger white friend. Sasuke and Naruto heard the yellow mutt bark close behind them, knowing they were talking so that they couldn't understand.

"Naruto!"

"Yea? What is it?" The kid asked, trying to keep up with the black eyed child. He gasped as a red blob tackled Sasuke and growled furiously.

"What the!?" The boy stuttered, shoving the fox off of him. Tokashi snapped at his arm, causing the child to jump and tremble. Naruto growled and charged at the kit. The female fox turned and stared confused at him as she was knocked off Sasuke. Naruto smashed the animals paws down and pinned it down angrily.

"Don't touch him!" He ordered in it's furry face.

"Naruto! Get off her!" Arichi called, walking out from between a man's legs. The two kids looked at the cat in shock.

"Not another one..." Sasuke groaned, watching the two canines approach as well. Tokashi struggled helplessly under the blonde's weight.

"Get off me, Naruto! I'm Tokashi!" She yipped at him. Her tail bristled when Sasuke yanked Naruto off her.

"Momma Tokashi?....... Why are you a fox!" The young male squeaked and cupped the fox's face in his hands. The kit pushed his tan hands away from her cheeks, glaring at him. She got up and sighed deeply, rubbing Naruto's chest lovingly.

"Your not hurt, are you? Did that boy harm you in any way?" Tokashi asked and examined him worriedly. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the sight, not noticing Arichi sneak up on him. The kitten stood next to him, staring silently and waiting for the boy to notice him. Sasuke's grey orbs darted to him for a moment.

"AHH!" He gasped, jumping back and landing on his haunches. Arichi laughed at his reaction.

"Remember me?" He asked the boy, sitting down in front of him. Sasuke looked him over carefully, trying to find something that he recalled. The cat's green piercing shimmered in the sun as his head tilted to the side.

"Arichi?....... Right?" The cat nodded, impressed the boy could say his name after one meeting. Tokashi gasped as her blue eyes spotted a small cut on her child's knee cap. Her head turned slowly towards the black eyed boy behind them. She opened her jaws and exposed her teeth menacingly.

"Boy! Get over here!" Tokashi yelled to him, even though Sasuke was right next to her. The child flinched, scrambling over to the fox immediately.

"Y-Yes?"

"Look right there and tell me what you see!" The female screeched at him, pointing her paw at the scrape. Sasuke looked down at it, cocking an eyebrow.

"....... What about it? It's a cut?"

"EXACTLY!" The teen snarled in his pale face, eyes burning into his skull. The boy took a small step backwards, fearful of the fox's wrath.

"He didn't hurt me! I tripped when we were hiding from his mother!" Naruto yelled, blocking his mothers path and glaring defiantly at her. Tokashi shut her mouth and stared at him with squinted eyes.

"What do you think your doing! That was this boy's idea, was it not!?" She snapped back.

"No! It was both of ours! So stop picking on him and be quiet!" He tried to say loudly, but he knew Tokashi had a short fuse with people disobeying her. The girl swiftly took another step closer, shoving her snout in his stomach.

"I said move it. I need to teach this boy a lesson and I refuse to make any attempt with you in harms way." She whispered to him, voice dripping with anger. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at her.

"Momma, he's my friend and I wont let you hurt him! Yell at me instead, I was the one who thought up the idea of running!" Sasuke flinched a bit, wondering why Tokashi was so furious with him. He hadn't done any harm to him while they were running, had he?

"Naruto...."

"Don't worry. I'm not moving." The blond said quickly, cutting off the others statement. Sasuke silently inched back, but felt his shoulder blades hit something furry and soft. His eyes shot up, examining what he had run into. It was Niche, walking over him and stalking towards Tokashi. The fox saw him coming and turned his direction.

"Niche? What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

"I'm the one you should be mad at, Tokashi. I helped the boys escape Sasuke's mother and head towards the Hokage tower. It's my fault Naruto is hurt. Please, don't harm the kid." The white dog said calmly. Tokashi seemed to cool down a bit. She raised her head up and inhaled slowly.

"I'd expect more mature thoughts from someone such as yourself. What were you planning to do with them?" Niche's head sank a little, ears bending back.

"It was an honest mistake. I was not thinking clearly. I see the danger I put them in now and I apologize." He murmured. The fox finally smirked a bit.

"Well at least I stopped you all just in time, right? Who knows what kind of things they were planing to do in such a place." She laughed and started walking away from the crowds of people, nudging Niche on her way and smiling at him. The group sighed, getting used to the females mood swings and sorta liking them at the moment.....

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Nah. I'm gonna' update when I wanna update! :P I hope this chapter was good, please enjoy it even if its kinda lame...... R&R and tell me what I need to change or fix!!

~Thanks For Reading!~

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


	26. Minki's Frustration

__

A.N~ I told you that spark would light up again :)

Normal talking

Animal talking or thoughts

**Fierce anger or words spoken with intense hatred**

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi trotted up the stairs, followed closely by her small group. Naruto was inspecting his mother curiously. He was still wondering if this fox was Tokashi or not.

"Mamma Toka?...... Where are we going?" The blue eyed mammal turned and grinned.

"Back to the park of course! You think I'm leading you to that tower so you two can kill yourselves?" She snorted to her son.

The blond frowned and looked towards Sasuke. The black haired child was watching Niche and Minki closely, clearly timid about the dogs. Arichi sped up and got next to his sister. The fox stared at him with her icy eyes, questioning his approach.

"Tokashi, that park is asking for trouble. Think clearly for once! Your a fox and I'm a cat, what's Sasuke's mother going to do to us?" He snarled and swiftly jabbed his shoulder into her ribs.

She yipped and poked him back. The black feline hissed and repeated, as well as Tokashi. Soon the two animals were at each other head on, punching and kicking furiously. The few behind them stopped and stared quietly. Niche sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I'm related to those two idiots....." This comment made the two teens freeze immediately.

Their eyes slowly turned to glare at him. They stopped fighting and advanced towards him. The white canine flinched and looked at his younger siblings. He stood slowly and backed away from them, motioning to Minki. The yellow mutt padded up to him and growled.

Arichi and Tokashi bared their fangs back at them ferociously. Arichi leaped onto Niche's face and clawed madly at his snout, tugging at his white ears as well. The dog yelped and swung his head around crazily, trying desperately to get the mad animal off. Tokashi took her chance and swiped at Minki's eye. The mongrel barked and snatched up her paw swiftly.

He flung her over his head and watched her tumble down the stairs. Tokashi landed with a thud at the bottom step, one leg hanging over the edge. She snarled and jumped to her feet, turning her gaze onto the canine at the top of the steps. The kit began making her way towards him, saliva dripping from her lips and plopping onto the cold stone below her head. Minki barked and started descending, heading straight for her.

Arichi skidded into the wall, a playful smirk on his face.

"That little remark of yours is gonna' get slapped right back into your face, mutt." He teased his older brother.

"Come on, kitty boy. I've never lost to a feline and never will."

The two circled each other for a moment, springing into a brawl ever so often. Unlike the brothers play fighting, Tokashi and Minki were fighting with the intent to kill. Tokashi thoughts raced and continually told her this dog was the one that had put Naruto's life in danger. Minki bellowed as the red girl latched onto his back leg, growling and clamping down harder. Sasuke and Naruto sat crouched down next to the wall, terrified by the fours battle.

Naruto watched as his mom was thrown back down the flight of stairs, Minki tumbling down after her helpless form.

"Mama!" He screamed as Tokashi disappeared off the side of the wall.

Her brown paws scratched wildly at the cement, trying to bring her body back over. Minki snapped at her, hanging off the side and snarling furiously at the younger animal. Tokashi yipped and stared wide eyed at him. Suddenly, a black blob swished into the mutt's side. The dog vanished almost instantly from above her, happily replaced by Niche's white form.

In the background, Arichi and Minki tossed and turned with each other. Tokashi gasped as her brother was thrown into the wall. The yellow canine rammed Niche out of his way and got back into his position.

"**Tell me why**!" He ordered Tokashi angrily.

"Tell you what." She spat in his face, receiving a sharp pain up her right arm.

"Why you didn't turn **me **back into human! Why did only your precious brother Niche get turned back! **Why!**" He yelled and smashed down harder onto her right paw.

Tokashi hissed in pain, blue eyes glaring up into his. She kept silent for a time, causing Minki to rage up inside.

"You weren't able to turn back, remember! Arichi tried to, but you couldn't! I'm sorry, but you can't ever change back!" She screeched at him.

The dog fell silent, anger slowly draining from his features. His gaze turned downward towards his paws. The next moment, the mutt was thrown off of her and Niche lifted her up onto the stairs again. Minki stumbled slightly and caught his balance, still hiding his expression behind his brown floppy ears. Arichi's black pelt covered up her view of him, brown eyes wide with fight and chest heaving worriedly.

His mouth moved as he spoke to her, but she couldn't hear a thing he said. Tokashi tried frantically to get another look at the golden canine behind her brother, but the dog had already disappeared down the next flight of stairs. She let her mouth hang open a bit, only a small pathetic squeak escaping her throat. Arichi's words finally came to her senses. The boy was jabbering uncontrollably, gaze never swaying away from her face.

"Are you OK!? What happened! Did he hurt you?! Tokashi!" He screamed to his sister, who turned her head slowly to stare annoyingly at him.

Her blue eyes were half lidded and held a bored tone to them. She shoved them out of her way and ran into the direction Minki had vanished off to. Niche and Arichi watched her scurry down the steps, both thoroughly confused. Naruto and Sasuke appeared behind them. They soon cocked an eye brow at the girl as well.

Niche sighed, still staring sternly at the cement landing where Tokashi had gone out of their sight. Arichi lurched forward, but was halted by his older sibling. His brown orbs shot him a glare.

"What do you think your doing....." He snarled.

"Let her go. Tokashi isn't a child anymore, Arichi. She can take care of herself now." The white dog mumbled to the kitten.

The boy bent his small onyx ears back, groaning. His brother turned and continued to walk towards the park, Naruto and Sasuke trotting after him. Arichi slowly sat down, tail curling around his thighs and feet. The boy was silent for a moment, but Niche's voice calling to him broke his dazed staring.

"I said she's fine. Now come on. Sasuke's mother is probably having a heart attack right now." He called, continuing to walk. Arichi took one last look at the empty stair case, then turned and stalked off after his Ni-san.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Shirani and Kakashi strolled down the streets, trying to avoid the others eyes.

"I wonder where Tokashi and Arichi went off to?..." Kakashi spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Oh, those two are probably having the time of their lives away from us two." Shirani snickered, smiling slightly.

The ANBU next to her chuckled as well. He nodded understandingly.

"Yea, when I was their age I'd be dying to run off for once. Tokashi and I have been stuck together for who knows how long...." He sighed.

".......... Too bad we have to leave tommarow..... It really is a shame they can't spend some bonding time together for at least a week." The woman mumbled, playing with her black-violet hair.

Kakashi inwardly added that Shirani and himself couldn't spend more time alone. Now THAT was a shame. While he thought this over, a small figure caught his attention abruptly. A white dog followed by the familiar black kitten stalked in the alley way's shadows. The most shocking thing about the scene was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were also with them.

Shirani seemed to take notice as well, blinking and taking a closer look.

"Is that Naruto?........." She whispered to Kakashi, who didn't reply.

"I think it is...... And isn't that that black cat we saw back in the field?" Shirani gasped quietly when her eyes spotted the feline.

The two hurried over to the four. Sadly, the dog in the front spotted them and mouthed something to the cat. They began running through the crowd of people. Kakashi and Shirani sped after the animals, shoving people out of their way and desperately trying to keep sight of the dog leading the group. Suddenly, the four split apart, the feline taking to the left with Naruto while the dog took to the right with the ebony haired child.

Kakashi and the lady split up without a word to each other, knowing what to do. Shirani ran after Naruto, noticing the two change directions instantly. The woman swerved skillfully, just in time to see the blond and the cat run into a store. She swished inside as well, stopping and looking around for the two. Her eyes wondered over a pile of stuffed animals, one catching her attention.

The felines legs worked clumsily while trying to free himself from the pile. It's small head popped out and the kitten rolled onto the floor. Shirani pinned it's tiny paws down, but the mammal exploded into a puff of smoke. She raked her nails into the wood flooring.

"A ninja cat? That must be how they could understand us." She whispered, standing up and searching around the shop.

The female found three more cats, all shadow clones. Shirani snarled as another feline ran through her legs. It skidded to a stop at the exit when it noticed Naruto wasn't at it's side. The kitten meowed as Naruto swished into a door to the left. Shirani gasped with the cat and they ran for the door.

The black creature made it just in time before the door shut on it's small frame. Shirani opened the door and zoomed inside the next room. Music blasted from behind the bar as people walked around the room. The girl growled as the kitten made his way across the counter, knocking over the drinks and plates in it's way. The woman ran after him, swerving around some waiters and people.

Arichi meowed in shock as a chopstick swished in front of his fuzzy face. A burly man laughed and threw another at the cat. Arichi hissed furiously as more were thrown his way. Shirani gasped, anger cluttering up her mind at the sight.

"**DON'T TOUCH HIM!**"She roared at the men, causing the group to jump and cover their heads.

Arichi flinched and turned to look at her. She was heading for him quickly. The boy flinched and tried running down the counter, butt his furry paws just slipped over the fine wood. Shirani tried to snatch him up, but the feline had leaped to the floor, continuing to slip around clumsily. He meowed loudly and jumped narrowly out of the woman's way.

Shirani growled and got to her hands and knees, swiping at the cats legs. Arichi jumped and dodged her attempts for a few minutes, drawing a lot of attention to them. He crawled up one waiters pant leg and perched himself on the tray she was carrying. The female screamed and threw the steel onto the tile floor. The cat skidded across the marble, keeping silent and staring wide eyed at the oncoming wall.

Thankfully, a man's foot rammed the tray into another direction. The cat meowed as his left limbs flew up into the air from the impact. Shirani scrambled after the flying plate, which was bouncing about as if inside a giant pinball machine. Arichi screeched as he caught sight of the woman behind him, but the tray started to spin and he lost sight of her. The girl cocked an eye brow at the piece of metal, which looked like a miniature tornado, with a black blob on top.

Arichi meowed frantically as objects flew past his vision, becoming smudges of colorful paint all around him. The twisting stopped abruptly, making the cat fly off into a sink. Arichi coughed, arms on either side of the sink. His black fur was matted down onto his pinkish skin, making the kitten look twice as small as before. Shirani dragged herself over to the sink, panting and laughing crazily.

"I got you........ I GOT YOU!" She laughed and held the cat up triumphantly.

Arichi sniffled quietly, legs dangling below him and splashing soapy water onto Shirani's head. One dripped into the woman's eye, causing her to go silent.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU STUPID CAT! YOU GOT SOAP IN MY EYE!" She yelled and dropped the feline carelessly.

Arichi slapped onto the unforgiving marble tiles, groaning and lifting his upper half off the floor. He shook his nose and whiskers at the girl, soap flying onto the ground.

(A.N~ I picture Arichi doing that kinda like the man in the Sword in the Stone did when his mustache got all wet XD Watch it and see the relationship)

He got up onto his feet and scrambled out of the bar, continuing his search for Naruto and Niche.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ Did you like it? Please tell me what I did wrong or maybe tell me something about how this chapter went. Was it good? Was it bad? R&R!

With all sincerity and happiness for starting up again,

~Tokashi


	27. Men in Masks

__

A.N~ I told you that spark would light up again :)

Normal talking

Animal talking or thoughts

**Fierce anger or words spoken with intense hatred**

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

"Jump!" Niche barked to Sasuke, who was about to get snatched up by Kakashi.

The man gasped at the dog's words.

"A ninja dog perhaps?......" He thought silently.

Sasuke heaved loudly as he continued to run at top speed through the crowds of people. Niche ran at his side, snapping at Kakashi's hand every time he tried to grab the boy. The ANBU snarled as they exploded out of the streets, suddenly loosing sight of his target. His grey eyes spotted the dog as he tried ripping through someones front door. The wood splintered and cracked at his force.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi closed in on them. He tugged Niche's fur worriedly. The canine bit his shirt front and threw him onto his back, disappearing into the mansion he had broken into. The man followed them quickly, speeding down the long hallway. Niche barked in surprise as a waiter crossed in front of him.

The man flinched as he saw the stray, gasping when it jumped onto his legs and bounced off into another direction. Kakashi was next to follow the dog, but instead he shoved the man and used the momentum to flash off the same way Niche had done. The waiter backed up against the wall, then fell on his backside with a quick grunt.

Niche's eyes widened as he saw the oncoming doors. Sasuke pulled on his ears, signaling him to swerve or stop. The dog merely flinched and continued to head straight for the doors. Luckily, a maid opened the right door. Niche turned towards her direction.

The woman gasped and matted herself against the wall swiftly, just in time to watch the two males pass by. She sighed with relief and wiped her forehead. She huffed and put her fist's on her hips, strutting out the door once again. Her eyes snapped open as the ANBU collided with her. The two tumbled across the carpet, gasping when they smashed into the wall.

Kakashi jumped up and sped off again, leaving the maid on the floor. Sasuke smirked as he turned back around.

"Niche! Wait!" The boy shrieked, but he was to late.

The white canine crashed through a stain glass window, spiraling down into the garden. The two screamed loudly as they watched the trees below grow larger and larger. They smashed through some limbs and splashed into a large pool, bobbing up and gasping for air. Niche paddled to the stairs and shook madly, looking up at the glass window casually. Sasuke got out as well, copying the dog.

The two stared silently as Kakashi jumped out to. The man slowly fell down into the trees, finishing his fall and slapping onto the waters surface. Niche and Sasuke didn't even batter an eyelash at the man as he sank slowly down. They stood up and started off into the bushes, leaving the ANBU behind. Kakashi snarled as he saw the two escape.

The man swam over to the edge and ran after them. Niche and the child strolled under the bushes, quietly admiring the garden. They jumped as their follower exploded into view, dripping and glaring furiously at them.

"Get back here NOW!" He ordered and tried grabbing Sasuke's leg.

The raven haired boy coughed as he fell onto his stomach, wincing in pain. Niche flinched and turned his furry head to look back. Kakashi drug the boy out from under the plants. He barred his teeth angrily and jumped out onto the stone path. He bit the man's leg, digging his fangs deeper into the flesh.

Kakashi winced and kicked the mutt away from him. Niche flew into a man, who fell onto a woman behind him. The canine barked madly at the fleeing ANBU, scrambling after him and tearing up the man's shirt. Sasuke kicked and squirmed in the older males hold. Kakashi tried not to squeeze the child.

"Niche! Niche!" He called to the dog, who was sprinting close behind them.

The canine launched up onto the man's back, causing the three to fly through another set of doors. The boy's shook their heads and looked up, eyes widening at the site. Crowds of people stared at them questioningly. Kakashi stood up, picking up Sasuke swiftly. Niche sent him a death glare.

"And who might you all be?........" A policeman asked, obviously leading some kind of tour.

"I am on strict orders from the hokage to capture these two...... scoundrels. I am sorry for bothering you." Kakashi said quickly, hold tightening around the black haired boy in his arms.

Niche flinched and looked back up at him, cocking one doggy eye brow. He wondered inwardly what the man was going to do in this situation, seeing he was the one who would take the punishment. Himself and Naruto would probably get scolded, but Kakashi would get a full dish of complaints. The guy worked here, didn't he. Obviously he would take the blame.

The white dog rambled in his mind, thinking of ways to get out of this mess with Naruto. Arichi had to be close by..... somewhere...

"Niche! Up here!" A tiny voice called from above his head.

"Arichi? That you up there?" He replied back, dull purple eyes tilting towards the cat's words.

His younger brother sat on the stair case, Sasuke crouching down by his side obediently. The dog snorted something, not understood by the humans surrounding them. The kitten nodded and scampered back up the stairs. Sasuke began to follow, but the teen held his black paw up in his face. The boy cocked an eyebrow.

"You stay here. I'll come back and get you when I'm done, OK?" Arichi whispered quietly.

The pale boy groaned and pouted. He crossed his arms and plopped down on the step he was previously bending over. His onyx eyes burrowed into the cat's back as he left him alone.

"Well, the hokage's orders?... ANBU, maybe?" The policeman continued, eyeing Kakashi skeptically.

"Yes, may we be excused?" Kakashi asked calmly, bowing slightly as well.

Niche blinked and stared at the other male standing in front of the people. Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke sitting on the stairs. He mouthed his name desperately. The black haired boy opened one eye lazily, aroused by the sudden hissing noise. Naruto flailed, trying to get his attention.

Sasuke lifted his chin up from his hands, waving to Naruto. The blond kicked and was finally put down. The blue eyed child sped of to his friend, but slowed down when the other signaled him not to. Arichi was watching from a distance, hair slowly falling back down.

"That was close......." He thought and sighed deeply.

The cat continued his climb, reaching the tip top and silently leaping onto the railing. He crouched and wiggled his haunches, then jumped onto the chandelier a few feet away. His soft feet made a slight padding noise as he crawled across the edge. Arichi meowed quickly as he slipped and fell onto his stomach, left legs dangling over the side. Sasuke and Naruto both gasped as the kitten slid farther over the side.

The candle's flames danced in his face warningly, daring him to come closer. The teen pawed the glass crazily, trying to lift himself over again. The chandelier began to sway and rock. Niche eyed his brother once again, raising his eyebrows at the candles close to him.

"Arichi!" He yelled suddenly.

Of course, the boy above was not prepared for the sudden outburst and he clumsily lost his grip once again. Arichi screeched and arched his back as his furry paws slid over the smooth chandelier, trying to find some traction on its slick surface.

"Niche! You idiot!" He yelled to the dog, who was speeding over to his younger siblings shadow and getting ready to catch him.

The feline gasped as the canines jaws clamped down on his tiny body, being sure not to crush his defenseless form. Arichi hissed and began scratching the dog's face. Niche howled in pain and shook the cat mercilessly.

"What was that for!"

"I'm playing the part! There are humans around!" The cat replied, getting dropped onto the carpet suddenly.

Niche snarled madly at the feline, white coat bristling with fury. Arichi let his jaw drop and his ears bend back. His chocolate orbs grew three times larger, fear clouding up his vision. Niche stopped, a bit guilty at how much he'd frightened his sibling. The canine blinked and turned around.

A group of men stood behind the two, faces hidden under masks. Niche squinted his eyes in thought. One of them lashed out at the two animals, causing the rest of the men to scatter and surround the boys. Arichi backed up into his older brother's leg, confused at their actions. The dog above him suddenly flinched and snatched up the cats black fur.

"We gotta' get out of here!" He tried to explain to his younger brother, but the teen was meowing profusely at something behind him.

Niche looked back at the men, gasping slightly. The group was throwing needles at them swiftly, aiming at the vital spots.

"What are they doing!?" Arichi screeched in confusion.

This caused the other humans to break out in chaos.

"That cat talked!"

"It spoke!"

"Catch him!" The two boys were surrounded by people, chattering and trying to get a hold of Arichi's small form.

Niche dropped the cat between his paws and snarled at the oncoming people, bearing his teeth and glaring them down. One woman stopped and didn't come near him. Arichi snapped his fangs at the intruding hands, hissing and puffing out his fur.

"NICHE! ARICHI!" A voice called from the roof.

The small wave below all stopped and looked up, even Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Tokashi!" Niche whispered, forgetting to hide their words.

Arichi shot out from the safety of Niche's limbs, dashing off towards the stair case. Tokashi watched her brother from the chandelier, worry creasing her face. She rocked the object to the side, allowing her to see Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi stared with large eyes at Tokashi. The female swished her tail around, signaling them to follow Arichi.

The ANBU nodded and started pushing his way through the crowd. Naruto was already on the steps, crawling his way up with Sasuke at his side. The fox leaped off the chandelier, landing softly onto the stairs railing. She began running along the smooth wood, body at the two young boy's level.

Naruto gasped as a kunai planted itself in the wall behind them, some red fur falling from it. The blond grabbed Tokashi off the rail and sped down another hallway after the black cat. Arichi skidded to a stop as a larger wave of people made their way up the steps before him.

"Tokashi, which direction!?" He yelled back, only making the people shriek and run around.

Naruto and Sasuke turned sharply down another hallway, Kakashi appearing between them. He scooped up the kids and sped up, Arichi barley being able to latch onto his pants leg. A white shadow padded next to them.

"Niche?" Tokashi asked.

The man came into form, finally in his human state.

"Where are we going now......" He asked calmly, almost at Kakashi's height.

The ANBU was silently examining him, still unaware that he was the same white dog he'd been chasing.

"And who might this be Tokashi?"

"We'll have to explain to you later..." Arichi said oddly.

"Why is that?"

"Because....... were about to crash through a stain glass window!!" He screamed, causing the group to look ahead of them.

The team broke threw the glass, finding themselves falling into a river. Tokashi screeched and tried transforming into her human look. The fox exploded into smoke and the red head bursted into the water with her brother. Arichi meowed helplessly in the icy liquid, pawing it pathetically.

"Tokashi! Get me out of this!" He growled to his sister, who cradled the kitten to her chest as she drug herself out.

Arichi was plopped onto the ground, exploding as well. The boy was sprawled on the grass, spitting water out like a fountain.

"No wonder they told us not to change anymore...." He mumbled, shaking his head and letting some water fall out of his black ears.

Tokashi sat up instantly, looking at the group.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" She yelped and leaped back into the river.

Kakashi gasped and followed her. Arichi and Niche stayed, both recovering from the fall. Tokashi swam threw the murky water, blue eyes darting back and forth. Her tail spun like a motor behind her, propelling her through the muddy vale. Two small forms appeared in front of her, sinking slowly.

The kitsune flinched and darted after them. Her right hand found part of ones shirt. She dragged it in front her eyes, trying to make out which one it was. The girl flailed desperately as she noticed it was one of the masked men. He grabbed her neck and held her under.

Tokashi opened her mouth to scream, feeling water gush into her lungs. Then, she felt someone pulling her into the dark abyss of her subconscious.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ So sorry for the disappearance.... I am deciding now that this is going to be my top priority for now on, updating this is number one on my to do list!

Thank you for reading!

~Tokashi


	28. Kakashi's Question

__

A.N~ As always; I'm trying my best to update frequently....

Normal talking

Animal talking or thoughts

**Fierce anger or loud voices**

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Tokashi opened her eyes, expecting to see her demon before her. Instead her gaze was engulfed in the murky waters of the river. She felt anger and rage boil up inside her, but couldn't pinpoint why...

"Tch? Still here I see?" The masked figure cackled, bubbles rising from his mask.

"**RAAAWWWR!**" she roared and nailed the man's face, sending him swirling down into the abyss.

The white mask rose up from the shadows, followed closely by some blood. Tokashi fumed when the man appeared again.

"**Back for more I seeee!"** she hissed at him while turning downwards and propelling herself forward.

Oddly, the girl didn't feel the need for air.

'This must be Yamatatsu's doing....' she thought as she pounded the man deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, Naruto flashed in her mind.

"Naruto!"

The teen swam in the opposite direction, hands clawing the water desperately. Her blue eyes darted towards her nails, gasping slightly at them. Tokashi lifted them up to her face, trembling terribly. Her skin was pasty white and scaly. Long, bear like claws replaced her finger tips.

Tokashi held her mouth open, taking in water and breathing out comfortably.

"W-What did you do to me!?"

'I helped you so that you can swim easier. You'll thank me later.' Yamatatsu chanted in her mind, obviously bored.

Tokashi felt her neck and screeched at the touch. She had formed gills. Her blue eyes glowed slightly, allowing her to see threw the hazy fog.

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

'No. You'll die if I do.... You've already sucked in to much water.' Yamatatsu snickered morbidly.

Tokashi breathed in again, feeling her neck inflate and deflate. It was a sick thought of what she must have looked like. A fish fox...... perfect way to greet her little Naru-kun... The teen dropped that thought and swam downwards into the shadows of the water. A black form sank slowly before her, air bubbles escaping the top.

'Sasuke! Oh no! I hope he's not......' The kitsune sped towards the child, snatching him up quickly and swimming up to the surface.

Tokashi exploded out of the water, an unconscious Sasuke slung over her shoulder blade. She felt her gills sink back into her neck, and her hands become normal. Arichi stood on the surface, brown eyes wide with worry.

"Is he gonna' be OK?" he whispered as she dropped him onto the grass with a plop.

The child's head flopped to the side, mouth opened a bit.

"Anyone know CPR?" Tokashi screeched to the group.

Kakashi raised his hand and began walking towards them. He tilted the boy's head back, holding his nose. Tokashi turned and leaped back into the icy water, causing Arichi and Niche to gasp. The red headed ninja paddled her way down. After what seemed like hours of searching, a yellow dot appeared in front of her.

'Naruto! No, please be OK!' she thought as she grabbed him and made her way towards the top.

Once again, the girl shot out of the water and started swimming towards the bank. Sasuke was cradled in Kakashi's lap, obviously still passed out. Naruto was next. Tokashi placed him down gently, immediately seeing him cough and spurt out water.

"Oh, Naruto!" Tokashi puled the boy into a fierce hug.

The blond child hugged her back. Kakashi stood up and said, "We need to get back to the apartment. Shirani should be their waiting for us."

"How do you know that? She might be standing out in the middle of the street getting harassed by those god forsaken people!" Niche spat in his face, furry boiling up within him.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine," he whispered, "Just don't let yourself be seen... Who knows what they'll do to you if they catch you around her."

The white haired man nodded, bowing slightly and exploding into smoke. A white dog stood within the fog, looking up at him with thanks. Kakashi was still confused by this and stayed silent. Niche turned his head and leaped up into the trees. Tokashi stood and started walking off with Arichi.

Kakashi came between them, glaring at them both.

"You two are going to explain to me why you were spying on me a Shirani...." he growled in the ears.

Arichi huffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"We didn't spy on you two. What are you talking about..."

Arichi gasped as his ear ring was tugged over to Kakashi's mouth. He winced as he felt the skin stretch uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare lie to me." the ANBU said in a deadly whisper.

Arichi snorted, giving the man death glares. Kakashi shoved the boy back, stalking off ahead of them with Sasuke on his back. Tokashi sighed and glare at her brother.

"What!" he shouted, ears bending back innocently.

Tokashi rolled her eyes and started after Kakashi, grumbling something to herself. Arichi sighed dramatically and followed. On their way, Shirani happened to be waiting for them on the bridge. She smiled and waved to them.

"Niche just went looking for you." Kakashi murmured to her.

The woman nodded silently, face suddenly becoming stern.

"We talked. He just left to head back to the apartment, don't worry." she told them and turned on her heal.

The six started walking back. Suddenly, Tokashi gasped and stopped her group abruptly.

"Wait! Don't we need to get Sasuke back to his mother?"

"Oh yea.... Almost forgot about that," Arichi agreed and began looking around himself, "Where would his mother be exactly?....."

"I think she might be at his house... But that's just a guess. If he were awake, he could tell us where he lived." the kitsune thought aloud, looking at her feet and crossing her arms.

At that moment, the boy moaned slightly. Kakashi tensed and looked at him quickly. The child's black eyes opened a bit, staring up at him with confusion.

"Where is this?......" he whispered in his daze.

"Well.... Your with Naruto's family. Could we ask where you live?" Shirani said softly, lavender eyes curved upwards from her small smile.

Sasuke blinked and turned his gaze to her. He nodded weakly, raising his arm towards the right.

"That way.... Ni-san should be there....."

"Isn't that Itachi?" Tokashi spoke, voice just as gentle as Shirani's.

Once again, the boy nodded. They walked till Sasuke switched directions, finally reaching his house. Kakashi put him down, having to catch him when he fell backwards. He moaned and growled at him, shoving his hands away.

"What do I tell them?" Sasuke asked the ANBU.

"Tell who?"

"Mother and Father. They'll chew me out if I tell the truth..."

Tokashi and Arichi flinched at this comment, picturing what might happen to themselves.

"Just tell them you and Naruto got carried away and forgot to go home on time." Shirani said.

Tokashi cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"How did you know he was with Naruto?...."

"Me and Kakashi saw the two while we were chasing after them." she replied hastily.

"Doesn't explain how you knew they were playing......." Arichi mumbled, hands in his pockets.

Shirani's face became red.

"How do you know I didn't see them when we were walking around the village!" the woman yelled, voice still staying quiet.

Tokashi mulled over that fact. It did make some sense, thought herself and Arichi caught them in the meadow right after they had dropped the boys off. Sasuke had decided to get going during their squabble and was now walking down the road towards his house. Tokashi and her group began heading to the apartment. Tokashi and Arichi fought over useless things on the way, like how they ended up falling into the river and why his hair could spike forward so easily.

When they arrived, Niche was already standing outside the door. The man was looking off into the darkening sky silently. He turned to look at them with a dull expression.

".... You guys took forever... What did you do?"

"Well, Sasuke had to get back home." Kakashi told him.

Niche nodded, white ears flopping back and forth. Tokashi pulled out the keys to the room and unlocked it. They sat down together on the floor, getting comfortable.

"OK," Kakashi said, "Now you all can tell me what your up to in this village..."

Tokashi, Arichi, Shirani and Niche all gasped at his statement, taken back by his fierce tone.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ So very sorry for the slow updates, I'm trying to make Naruto get into the picture and show everyone this is a Naruto fanfic. Please, if you see any spelling or punctuation errors, I'd like it if you told me.

Thank you for reading!

~Tokashi


	29. Interrogation

__

A.N~ As always; I'm trying my best to update frequently....

Normal talking

Animal talking or thoughts

**Fierce anger or loud voices**

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

The four gasped, taken back by Kakashi's tone and face. The ANBU squinted his eyes, obviously angry at them for some reason.

"What are you all up to in this village. I've seen what you can do and it's getting to be suspicious. Why can't you tell me where you all came from?" he ordered and glared them all down.

Niche, being the oldest of the four, quickly recovered from his shock and calmly told him, "We came from the Village hidden in the spirits, were all siblings of the Yamatatsu clan. I must apologize for not updating you with that information."

Kakashi seemed to calm down a bit, sitting more comfortably on the carpet. He eyed Niche for a while. The white haired man stayed still, making sure not to give the other a negative sign.

"I haven't been told about that village. Where is it?"

"We don't have to tell you that." Arichi murmured, now glaring back with his chocolate eyes.

Niche turned quickly, a look of agitation creased his face. The younger boy scowled and shut his mouth. Tokashi looked at them both, and decided to speak up.

"Arichi's right, Niche. We don't need to tell him everything. That's our village's secret and we shouldn't go blabbering it just to get on someones good side." she commented.

Shirani blinked in silence, face not changing at all as if trying to conceal something within herself. Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"What is it, Shirani? Have something to say?"

The woman shook her head no. Niche turned to look at her as well. His purple orbs examined her posture. The female sat unnaturally straight, eyes fixed on his. He knew something was wrong with her.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the four, all turning their gazes to him and his sharp eyes. He stopped when he reached Tokashi, something turning within his stomach. The ANBU knew what he had to do. It was an order from the Hokage himself and he had to follow it without hesitation. The man closed his eyes as the windows broke, ANBU appearing behind the family.

Tokashi screeched in anger as she saw Naruto grabbed off the bed.

"Kakashi! What are you doing! Call them off!" the girl cried, but the older male was already walking out the door.

She watched as he motioned something to the ninja, her emotions mixing crazily. The ANBU holding her hit her neck, sending the girl into darkness.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

Arichi's eyes opened slowly, squinting at the bright light focused on him. He moaned slightly as he felt his wrists tied behind him. The boy sat in a chair, tied down with ropes. He looked around the room for someone, stopping abruptly when the door opened. The teen growled and struggled with the ropes as the figure approached him.

"Calm down, child. Your not going to get anywhere anyways."

Arichi snarled at him and showed him his pointy, white fangs. The other male reached the table in front of him, leaning over it and allowing Arichi to see his face. The neko gasped as he recognized him.

"Hokage? What is this!? Why am I here!" he yelled, anger boiling in him.

"Your here for questioning. We start with the youngest and work our way to the oldest. You, Arichi, are the youngest, so we'll begin with you."

The boy glared silently at the Hokage.

"Why have you and your siblings returned to the village?"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I've been here." Arichi snapped back, black hair casting a shadow across his face.

"I believe your sister Tokashi has spent some time here before. Why has she come back and with so many people. I thought she was a refuge looking for a hiding place? Big groups aren't good for that type of lifestyle." the older asked.

Arichi didn't reply. He really didn't know why they had come back. All he knew was that they had to keep moving, and going back to a village she'd already stopped at might throw their stalkers off. He couldn't answer why they had such a big group either. Tokashi and himself had wanted to find their siblings, not trying to make an army....

"........ I don't know...."

"You don't know?" the man repeated, sounding a bit angry.

Arichi shook his head no.

"All I know is that we both wanted to find our siblings, and luckily we found the last one here. We didn't want any trouble, honestly."

The Hokage looked him over for a while, mumbling some things to himself. The neko bent his ears back, a bit frightened at what he might be thinking.

"If that's the case, what are you moving around for? Leaving and returning with more friends then finding more out of the blue isn't something you'd call unplanned."

The teen looked down, silence overtaking him. He almost felt Niche's intense glare on him. He hated feeling helpless, especially towards an old man. The boy looked up at the ninja, brown eyes glaring angrily.

"...... It's not our fault it happened..." he whispered quietly.

"What? Say that again."

".... That again..." Arichi decided he had told enough, making up his mind to become irritating.

"Don't play around, boy. Tell me what you just said."

"That again."

The man sighed, pulling out a shot and handing it to someone behind him.

"He's all yours." he murmured, vanishing.

Arichi growled at the ANBU as he walked around the table, kneeling down to his height.

"This won't hurt a bit. You still have a chance to tell me."

The ANBU prepared the shot, ready to plunge it into Arichi's neck. The boy hissed slightly, eyes wide with fear. He couldn't show fear now, just couldn't......... Still, he was terrified of needles. He meowed loudly as the shot got closer.

The man holding it stopped, a low chuckle escaping his mouth. He held Arichi's head still, exposing his pale neck. By this time the teen was thrashing about madly, quietly begging him not to. His eyes were huge and his tail twitched uncontrollably. He squeezed his eyes shut at the small prick he felt, ears flattening out.

Suddenly, hot, searing pain erupted from the needle. The boy gasped and started struggling again.

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

The Hokage opened the door to Tokashi's room, seeing the red headed female slumped over in her chair.

'Still not awake.' he thought to himself.

The kitsune raised her head slowly, blue eyes shooting knives into his skull. Her face was hidden in the shadow of her hair, showing only her blazing blue orbs.

".... What did you do to Naruto.." Tokashi snarled, bearing her now sharp teeth.

The man smiled and walked up to her. The girl's icy look never left him, tail bristling furiously.

"I'm sorry, Tokashi. I can't tell you that."

"**You tell me where he is right now!**" Tokashi screamed ferociously, launching out of her seat and tackling him to the ground.

The teenager bent over him, grabbing his shirt collar and bringing his face in front of hers. The older male chuckled, watching her calmly.

"I assure you he's perfectly safe in our care."

"**I want to know where he is right NOW!**" she exploded, eyes becoming red.

The girl stood up, bringing him up with her, and threw him into the opposite wall. The Hokage appeared in front of the door, allowing an ANBU to enter. Tokashi heaved from where she stood, hunched over and clenching her teeth. She roared furiously and ran at him. The ninja caught her fist as it was about to advance into his nose.

The kitsune raised her other hand, ready to drive it into his stomach. It as well was caught to. She glared at him, trying to call Yamatatsu. When that demon heard her..... man these to were gonna' get it!

THELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATEDTHELOVEIONCEHATED

A.N~ I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!! Please forgive me for that.... R&R please!

~Thank you for reading!~

With all sincerity,

~Tokashi


End file.
